A Toy's Will
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: The Toy animatronics are faced with being scrapped. Toy Bonnie does the unthinkable to allow the others to live. While the others flee for their lives, they are left with the simple message of "Find Freddy." Upon finding Freddy they must decide their own fate, and what to do to try and save one of their own. Toy Freddy x Toy Chica, Foxy x Mangle, possible other pairs as well.
1. A Toy's Will

A Toy's Will

A/N: This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter FNaF story. I do not own anyone all characters belong to Scott Cawthon.

There was a lot going on for the toy models as they feared their final days were coming. Balloon Boy had heard that they were to be scrapped, and that the process would begin with the toy fazbear band. When the older models had heard of what was going to happen some felt it was justified, while others felt sorry for the toy models. As the night wore on everyone went their own separate ways trying to come to terms of what would happen to them. Toy Bonnie had sought out the company of his older counterpart who had been kind to him through the whole ordeal.

"If this is our last night, why not make the most of it?" Bonnie had turned to Bon.

Bon tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"Let's go tag team the night guard. Just us no one else."

"I like that idea" Bon smiled and went over the plan with his counterpart, "Hey later before we have to go back to our places can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course" the older Bonnie responded before heading to his position.

Bon felt relieved that he could talk to his counterpart with ease, he wouldn't admit it to many but he saw the older Bonnie like a brother. Out of all the withered and toy models they had the closest bond next to Foxy and Mangle. Getting into position he waited a few seconds before crawling into the vent, and waited for his brother to emerge since he knew the older Bonnie couldn't be detected by the blind spot light. Watching as he was fooled by the mask he waited until his brother left and then jumped from the vent scaring the guard.

"I got him!" He called out to Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded walking back into the office, "That you did, I'm impressed. Now what did you want to talk about?"

Bon rubbed the back of his head, "With us being scrapped soon…I wanted to tell Toy Chica how I feel about her, but I'm just nervous to. I know we're not even supposed to be able to feel because of what we are, but there just feels like there is something there."

Bonnie remained silent for a moment, "If you want to tell her then do so, but be careful if it were to play out like it did for me it'll hurt for some time."

"What do you mean?" Bon asked,

Bonnie turned towards the office door, "I once had feelings for Chica, but when they weren't returned I started acting differently. Freddy pulled me back from that and worked tirelessly to ensure that nothing like that happened to his friends again…At least our Freddy did I'm not sure how yours would handle the situation."

"I see" Bon looked down, "Knowing Freddy as well as I do, I'm not sure he would do anything. I'm going to go talk to Chica, thanks for the fun night Bonnie."

"Anytime Bon" Bonnie responded heading for the parts room only to be greeted by Freddy, "Before you say anything-"

Freddy shook his head, "I know it's been hard on you since you heard they're going to be scrapped. I know you and your counterpart are close, if I could find a way to save him for you I would."

Meanwhile Bon quickly rushed back to the show stage, "Chica!"

Just as he spoke Toy Chica and Freddy pulled away from one another, "B-Bonnie…I t-thought you were going after the guard."

Bon looked for a minute and then looked down, "You could have at least told me…"

Before Chica or Freddy could explain Bon powered down in his usual spot. The toy chicken and bear looked at one another sadly and powered down as well. They were going to tell Bon that they had decided since they were going to be scrapped they at least wanted to know what some human emotions felt like. Both could recall the look of shock and sadness in Bon's features, and knew that they had hurt him. As the day wore on the toy models continued to perform while echos could be heard of their oncoming demise. Once night struck Bon was the first to move and went towards the parts and service room shocked to see the withered models mostly repaired.

"Ah Bon" Freddy got up ushering the toy rabbit in, "Nice of you to join us, what's up?"

Bon was at a loss for words and just hung his head down shaking it. He looked towards the older Bonnie model who seemed to understand what was troubling the younger rabbit, "I'll handle this Freddy. Bon why don't we go talk somewhere else that's quiet?"

"It's okay they can hear it too" Bon finally responded looking up, "You guys look great though guess once we're gone you'll be back in service right?"

Freddy nodded, "We wish that you guys weren't getting scrapped though… Well at least you, Mangle, Balloon Boy, and the Puppet."

"Why's that?" Bon asked sitting down next to his counterpart.

Chica turned towards the blue bunny, "Because out of all of the toy models you guys have always been kind to us, and helped us out when we needed it even if you never realized it. Toy Freddy and Chica always looked at us with such disgust, I also heard that supposedly they decided to be together."

Watching Bon lower his gaze the older models and realized that it was no longer a rumor but true. Bonnie wrapped an arm around his counterpart and pulled them close allowing the toy model to rest and spill out everything they were "feeling". The older models listened as well feeling for the small rabbit who had put everyone else before himself. Freddy turned towards the small rabbit, "So what are you going to do, Bon?"

Bon looked up at the old mascot, "Despite everything, they all deserve a chance to be happy and live. I heard one of the staff members once say if you truly cared for someone you should set them free. I think they're going to be taking us to a warehouse to dismantle us. If I keep them busy the others should be able to escape…if they can and find you guys…could you please help them?"

Freddy remained silent for a moment, "Are you sure about this Bon? They may not even appreciate what you're going to do for them."

Bon nodded, "It would go against my programming, and better yet against my own nature to not at least try and help them. I know they may not appreciate it, but I know that the others would."

Freddy and the older models looked to one another before nodding, "Alright, we'll help them if they find us. Only because it's for you Bon."

Bon looked relieved and nodded still leaning against his counterpart, "Thank you Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy."

Freddy watched as the toy rabbit shut down and turned to Bonnie, "Do you want to take him back or would you like me to?"

Bonnie got up picking up his counterpart, "I'll do it, but wouldn't mind the company."

Freddy nodded and followed Bonnie out of the room and towards the show stage. The older mascot was moved by the actions of the toy rabbit and realized just how close he was to his counterpart. The Bonnie he knew would have done the exact same thing in the same circumstances. As they approached the show stage they watched as Toy Freddy and Chica pulled away from one another and looked down sadly. Paying no mind they placed Toy Bonnie back in his spot and started to leave towards the service room once more. Before doing so they went to Kid's Cove, Prize Corner, and Game Corner to talk to the other toy models who were all shocked to hear about what was going on.

"That little rabbit has such a gentle heart" Marionette sighed, "Perhaps in time we can bring him back."

Mangle looked down when she was given the news, "He would do that even for someone in such disrepair as me?"

"Why Bonnie though? Why can't Freddy step up and be a leader like you?" Balloon Boy had asked upon hearing the news.

With the toy models warned, and time drawing near the older animatronics waited in the service room vowing to at least keep to their word in honor of what Bon was doing. Freddy turned to Bonnie one last time before shutting down, "That little rabbit is just like you, always putting everyone else first and has the most gentle disposition of us all."

"Freddy…." Bonnie looked to his friend, "Thank you. I know he won't falter on his word."

Within the next few hours all the animatronics were moved from the old building and placed in two separate trucks. One going towards the warehouse, and the other to a new building.

-End-


	2. A Divided Ride

A Divided Ride

A/N: So second chapter, I can't make any promises on when this will be updated. As usual I do not own anyone they belong to Scott Cawthon.

Silence consumed the back of the truck that the toy models were now placed in. Despite all odds the toys activated and started to look around their new surroundings. Toy Chica looked down slightly realizing that Toy Bonnie was sitting across from them, but couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with her. She watched as Mangle and Balloon Boy joined Bonnie and leaned against him causing the rabbit to stir a little.

"What's going to happen to us?" Balloon Boy asked sadly.

Toy Freddy looked at the boy as if he were dumb, "What do you think? They're going to scrap us BB. We're not wanted any longer."

Chica watched as Balloon Boy flinched at Freddy's remark, "Then let's make the most of what time we have left."

Everyone nodded at the toy chicken's idea though silence still engulfed the back of the truck. The toys watched as Balloon Boy searched through the boxes and pulled out a guitar and cautiously approached Bonnie who still had his eyes closed, "Ummm Bonnie? Could you play for us?"

Bonnie opened his eyes and nodded taking his guitar and started to strum against the strings. Balloon Boy and Mangle leaned against him as he played finding comfort in the music he was playing, and his overall presence. Toy Chica looked down noticing that the music wasn't as upbeat as it usually was from Bonnie. Then again she knew why, she had hurt him.

"Ummm Bonnie?" Chica asked softly.

Bonnie looked up, "Yes Chica?"

"I'm Sorry…" She looked down, "I know I've hurt you.."

"Does he make you happy?" Bonnie asked still focusing more on the guitar strings.

"Huh?" Toy Chica asked.

Bonnie looked up at her, "Does Freddy make you happy?"

"He does" Toy Chica looked down, "But I should have take-"

"It's fine" Bonnie responded and returned to his playing, "As long as you're happy I'm happy for you."

"Bonnie…" Toy Freddy reached for his friend, only to stop feeling like he would make it worse, "Quit acting like this, it isn't you."

Bonnie remained quiet and continued to play ignoring Freddy and started to sing softly some of the songs he had learned from the older models. The hours drug on for the toy models and soon night had come. Bonnie was the first to shut down and soon the others started to follow suit except Chica who couldn't bring herself to shut down. She watched as Balloon Boy and Mangle stayed close to Bonnie, as if they were somehow trying to protect him. As she started to shut down Mangle woke up and looked at her sadly, "Toy Chica, are you still awake?"

"I am" Toy Chica responded, "What is it Mangle?"

Mangle lifted her head from Bon's shoulder slightly, "Why did you pick Toy Freddy? You know Bonnie has always cared for you."

Toy Chica looked down and then to Toy Freddy, "Freddy isn't afraid to say how he feels, Bonnie was just always so shy and timid. At first it was cute, but I saw it as something that would hinder any chances since I'm more of a straight forward bot myself. I've always seen Bonnie like a brother…"

"I see" Mangle responded, "I was just curious to know. Good Night Chica."

"Good night Mangle" Chica responded and shut down as well.

The next day drug on as well for the toys since tensions were still high. Much to Chica's dismay Bonnie never activated like the others did. She turned to Toy Freddy who seemed to be eying the rabbit suspiciously, "Freddy?"

"I don't know who he thinks he is, but he needs to be awake like the rest of us." Freddy responded.

Toy Chica looked down, "Just let him be, I would say we probably deserve the cold shoulder."

"What do you mean? You said it yourself you always saw him as a brother, if he can't handle that then he should get a tougher endoskeleton." Freddy remarked, "Bonnie get up!"

The rabbit didn't stir which caused the toy bear to snap and jump for him. His actions were stopped though as soon as Toy Chica had shut him off out of desperation to keep the peace between everyone. Chica and Mangle spent the rest of the day talking about their interests in the ones that held a special place to them. The toy chicken leanred just how much the mutilated fox had adored and missed the withered fox that she had replaced. Later that night though Toy Freddy became active once more, and was surprised to see that Bonnie was awake and staring at him, "So now you wake up."

"There has been a lot on my mind." Bonnie responded.

Freddy looked at the rabbit raising an eyebrow, "Like what? This isn't like you Bonnie."

"You haven't been acting like yourself either" Bonnie countered, "But, I have something to ask of you."

"What is it?" Freddy asked.

Bonnie looked down and then up to Freddy, "Why didn't you at least tell me that the two of you were…."

Freddy looked at Bonnie, "Because it was none of your concern. Didn't you know nice guys finish last? You were too timid for Chica, she's always seen you as a brother."

"You really didn't deserve to have carried Freddy's legacy" Bonnie responded closing his eyes, "Everything that name is to represent you are the exact opposite. The Freddy I knew put everyone before himself and lead the group to be successful and made sure no one was left behind or damaged. What happened to cause you to be different I wonder."

"Shut up Bonnie" Freddy growled, "Ever since I heard we were to be scrapped so those old fossils could get a second chance I've been bitter. I couldn't do anything to save us!"

Bonnie sighed and shook his head, "Somethings never do change do they? We've let something like this eat away at our friendship."

Freddy looked down nodding, "We really didn't carry on our names legacy's that well did we? At least I didn't to what I should have…Bonnie can we really fix this?"

"All we can do is try before they scrap us, right?" Bonnie responded.

Freddy looked at the toy rabbit and noticed that something seemed different about him. While he was worried about their future Bonnie seemed to be at peace, or was at least faking it well. It started to raise an alarm to the toy bear, the Bonnie he knew would have been acting differently in this kind of situation. He could only wonder what was going on through the toy rabbits mind, and better yet how to get a solid answer out of him. Before he could ask though the truck had finally come to a stop, they were at the end of the line. Pretending to be shut off the two awake toy models watched as a few workers had moved in to start loading them off of the truck.

'I couldn't do anything to save them, I failed as a leader' Freddy thought as he was pulled from the truck.

His attention turned to Bonnie who was the last one being moved out of the truck. Once the rabbit was set next to him he could hear a faint voice, "Freddy, activate them as soon as these people leave. I have a plan for an escape."

-End-


	3. Set Them Free

Set Them Free

A/N: I guess that I'm motivated enough to get another chapter out while I still have steam. I'm still working on developing the ties between the characters but as the story goes on they'll become more defined. I do not own anyone they belong to Scott Cawthon.

Toy Freddy waited until the last person left the warehouse and then activated the other toy models. He then turned to Bonnie who seemed to be struggling to find something to say. The blue rabbit looked troubled, and he could tell that there was something going on that he didn't know about, "Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked down from the ledge that they were placed on gripping the railing he lowered his gaze, "Forgive me, but this is something I must do."

"Bonnie, what are you talking about?" Toy Chica asked being pulled close by Freddy, "Why won't you look at us?"

Bonnie raised one of his hands to wipe away some stray oil that had started to escape from his one eye, "They'll be back soon, when they get back I'm going to buy you guys as much time as I can so you can escape."

"Bonnie no!" Freddy reached out for his friend, "Think about what you're doing here! I won't allow it!"

Bonnie turned to his friend, "Yes you will. You make Chica happy, and that is one of the reason's you must go with the others. They'll need their leader to guide them through the mess that's out there."

Chica looked down and then suddenly back up at the toy rabbit, "Bonnie why!?"

Bonnie turned around and leaned against the railing, "I heard one of the old workers say if you truly love someone, set them free. I care for you deeply Chica, but I know those feelings can't be returned, that's why I am doing this so you can be free with the one that does make you happy."

"Why us though?" Balloon Boy asked.

Bonnie smiled and pulled Balloon Boy and Mangle into a hug, "Because, you two are part of the family as well. Mangle, Foxy was devastated when he heard you were going to be scrapped, imagine his surprise when you're finally reunited with him. Balloon Boy, just think of all the kids you can still make smile and laugh."

Mangle looked down and wrapped her mutilated frame around the toy rabbit, "You're too kind, Bonnie. There's nothing we can do to talk you out of this is there?"

"I'm afraid not" Bonnie responded perking up slightly, "They're almost back. Everyone get ready."

Everyone nodded sadly and got ready except for Chica who quickly hugged Bonnie trying to keep her own feelings in check, "Bonnie, thank you. I won't forget what you've done for me. I just wish I could have returned your feelings…"

Bonnie closed his eyes and stayed like that for a moment, "I just want to see you happy, and as long as you are I am too. When they enter the room get ready to run with the others. Just don't look back."

As the two separated Toy Freddy pulled Bonnie close and sighed, "It should be me staying…"

Bonnie smiled faintly, "No, they need their leader Freddy. Chica needs you, as do the others. Thank you for everything my friend, even if you have been a bit of an asshole as of late."

Freddy was about to say something but a group of six workers had come in with toolboxes and equipment to start the scrapping process. As they started to step close to the toy models Bonnie opened his eyes revealing the endoskeleton ones he had often kept hidden. Without even a second thought he lunged for one of the workers releasing a scream that jolted the others to start moving.

"What the hell they're activated!" one worker screamed only to be thrown aside by Bonnie.

Another worker tried to tackle the toy model, "Forget the others for now we have to focus on this one!"

Freddy winced as he heard several objects connect with Toy Bonnie's body, but he knew he had to get the others out, "Let's go."

"But Fred-" Chica started.

Mangle nodded, "We can't stay here, or what he's done will be in vain."

Balloon Boy nodded and soon the group had started to rush for the exit while Bonnie kept the workers busy. Freddy held the door while everyone escaped into the night that would serve as their safe haven until the morning light would rise. He turned around one last time to see his friend who was now in a badly damaged state. Toy Bonnie struggled to get up as the workers started to push him back down and beat him with whatever they had in hand. Bonnie lunged for another worker biting their arm in the process causing the man to scream in pain. Freddy winced as the noises echoed through the warehouse, "Bonnie!"

"Find Freddy!" Bonnie responded only to suddenly be hit with a mallet which lead to his fate being sealed. Freddy watched in horror as the men took the mallet and crushed Bonnie's skull and back. The last thing Freddy saw was Bonnie's eyes fade and then close for the last time.

"Finally the damn thing is dead!" one worker responded cheering.

Another nodded, "Wonder why it wasn't deactivated to begin with."

Freddy quietly left and regrouped with the others who were hiding in the woods outside of the warehouse, "Is everyone still here?"

"Here" Chica responded sadly.

Mangle lowered her head from a branch, "Present."

"Hi" Balloon Boy called sadly.

Freddy looked down sadly as the others gathered around him, "We have lost Bonnie. We need to keep moving before they realize that we're no longer in the warehouse…I know that we all want to mourn, but we can't now we must move on….We need to find Freddy."

"You mean the older Freddy?" Toy Chica asked.

Freddy nodded, "That's all I can assume Bonnie meant with his last words. He said to find Freddy, so that's what we must do."

"We don't know where he is though!" Balloon Boy whined.

Mangle lifted her head as if searching for something and then started to play a faint radio commercial, "Come on down to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. A place where fun and fantasy come to life! Come hang out with Freddy Fazbear and the Fazbear band, explore the hidden wonders of the Pirate's Cove with Foxy the Pirate. Located at 300 Silverline Drive, Springville. We hope to see you there!"

"Talk about convenient" Chica responded, "Mangle can you pick up on radio signals?"

Mangle nodded, "I can since mine was damaged from the children. If we keep moving I may be able to figure out where we're at."

"We'll keep moving until day light then we'll find somewhere to hide until nighttime." Freddy sighed softly, "I can't help but think he gave me one last clue."

"What do you mean?" Chica asked.

Toy Freddy looked at the direction Bonnie had last looked before being destroyed, "He was looking this way when they crushed his skull. Maybe he was telling me to go this way, that it would lead us to Freddy."

"We won't know unless we try" Balloon Boy responded.

Mangle nodded, "Then let us be off, we don't have much time to get ahead of the workers."

Freddy nodded, "Let's go everyone. Someday, we'll come back for him I promise."

With those last words the toy models ventured further into the darkness of the woods that would serve as their cover. Mangle continued to scan the radio signals for any information that they could use to figure out their location. Freddy continued to lead, and tried to get the last image of his friend out of his memory. They had their lives, but it had come at a high price.

As the toys put distance between them and the warehouse, the workers were in a frenzy that they had managed to lose the other animatronics. They had searched throughout the building but could not find any trace of them. Checking the video feed they realized that apparently when the robots moved, they caused interference with the cameras. Meaning that they had no way to account for where the other models were. Their night had just gone from bad to worse, and to their dismay the sun was just starting to rise.

=End=


	4. Keep Moving

Keep Moving

A/N: Another chapter out, maybe I'm on a roll? Perhaps I should be updating my other projects as well. Anyways please enjoy and feedback is always appreciated. I do not own anyone they belong to Scott Cawthon.

"Freddy can we please take a break? Mangle can't keep going like this." Balloon Boy asked.

Freddy looked down, "We can't stop not while there is still some darkness to cover us."

"Freddy look at her, she's worn out!" Chica explained picking up Mangle as she fell from a tree, "You need to rest."

Mangle looked down sadly, "I'm sorry I'm just a hindrance I'm not in a good shape like everyone else. Don't let me slow you down."

"Don't say that" Freddy sighed and turned around helping pick the worn animatronic up, "Mangle without your radio we would have never heard that commercial. I've noticed the further we've gone it's become a lot clearer and stronger. Chica's right though we should rest day light is coming up on us rather fast."

"Where can we hide though?" Chica asked looking around.

Freddy scanned the area and found a group of trees that had fallen on top of a small ledge creating the perfect hiding spot for them. Carefully he helped place Mangle inside first and then helped Balloon Boy and Chica into the place that would be their shelter. Checking the area one last time Freddy felt comfortable enough that he joined the others in the shelter and let out a faint sigh, "Go ahead and rest everyone, I'll stay watch."

"You need to rest as well!" Chica urged.

Freddy shook his head, "One of us has to stay awake to keep an eye out for humans. Besides, I can't get the image of Bonnie's death out of my memory I won't be able to rest knowing that's all I'll see."

"Was it quick at least?" Balloon Boy asked.

Freddy nodded, "As quick as it could have been. I'm so sorry everyone, I couldn't even do anything to save us…Instead one of our own had to pay that price."

Mangle looked down as she started to power down, "He did it so we could live. For the one he cared for the most, but only wanted to see her happy."

Everyone looked down and one by one the models started to shut down until it was just Freddy and Chica. The bear sighed knowing that the chicken wouldn't leave him alone with the mood he was in. He felt like he had failed, bringing one of the last conversations he had with Bonnie to mind. He had really tarnished the reputation that he was supposed to carry. The older Freddy would have made sure everyone had gotten out, and probably would have stayed to ensure his friends were safe. Instead, Bonnie was the one who had made that sacrifice this time. The gentle rabbit that placed everyone before himself, and Freddy had taken that for granted, even gave the rabbit hell for his disposition. Looking around carefully he noticed a few logs that could serve as cover. Carefully he moved them towards the opening and sealed it making it look as natural as possible. Closing his eyes he powered down next to Chica, and hoped he would forget the image of his own friend being killed.

Meanwhile in another building four animatronics listened as the manager freaked out over the phone at the toy models going missing. The pizzeria was set to open in a few days therefore the animatronics were adjusting to what would be their new home and stage. As the people left for lunch Freddy finally started to look around, "This is the new place….It seems nice enough."

"Indeed it is" a voice responded causing the bear to look towards a box that was sitting on the stage, "You're here? I thought you were with the toys."

"They threw me on your truck by mistake it seems" the puppet responded, "I know the toys well enough though they escaped, most of them I'm sure."

Freddy noticed how Bonnie looked down at the mention of the toys and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Someday we'll get him back Bonnie, I promise."

"Freddy…" Bonnie nodded understanding, "Marionette, do you think they'll find us?"

The puppet nodded looking out the window, "I'm sure they will. Toy Bonnie showed them the way with his last moments I'm sure. In due time they'll show up, until then just continue what you're doing."

The older Freddy and Bonnie nodded and quickly became still once more as they heard workers coming close to the show stage. Quickly the puppet returned to their box before being noticed, and started to think of ways to bring back the toy rabbit that had paid the ultimate price. As the day wore on the older models started to get agitated that they could no longer move around during the day, but were relieved that they were left in a free roaming mode at night.

"Freddy is it true, did the toys escape?" Foxy asked as they all gathered.

Freddy nodded, "From what I have gathered Toy Bonnie went through with it after all. Which means we should expect the toys to show up at any time. Though I still can't stand Toy Chica and Freddy for what they've done I promised that we would help them."

"Maybe this whole experience will help them change and be better" Chica responded looking at the darkening sky, "Where do you think they are even?"

"They're out there somewhere, I'm sure" Bonnie responded setting his guitar down, "I know there's a guard we can play with, I'm just not feeling it."

Freddy nodded, "Then rest Bonnie. I knew this news wouldn't be easy on you. Chica, Foxy, let's go play with the guard some shall we?"

"Whatever you say" Foxy responded.

Chica nodded, "I hope the guard is ready for us."

Bonnie nodded and watched as the other models started to get in position but Freddy remained on the stage with him, "Freddy, do you think he suffered?"

"I'm sure it was as quick and painless as possible Bonnie. It's bothering you a great deal isn't it? If you want I can leave the guard to Chica and Foxy." Freddy offered.

Bonnie looked down to his guitar and nodded, "I wouldn't mind the company, you always seem to know when I'm down."

"It's hard not to notice a change in my best friend" Freddy responded, "After all our legacy's go back to Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. Wherever there has been a Bonnie, there is always a Freddy at their side. Chica, Foxy! The guard is all yours have fun!"

Bonnie winced slightly as he heard Foxy scream meaning the guard was now either dead, or passed out on the floor. His attention turned to Freddy who seemed to be concerned about his mood, and better yet his own thoughts, "Freddy, thank you. I don't know what I would do without you half the time."

Freddy chuckled slightly, "You'd manage Bonnie. You know this kinda brings back memories of when we used to cause our own mischief…Back when it was just us. Hey tomorrow night, why don't we tag team the guard? I'll take one hallway you take the other."

Bonnie nodded his mood lightening slightly, "I would love that Freddy. Do you think Foxy managed to get the guard tonight?"

The bear and rabbit watched as Foxy and Chica emerged from the halls, "Well?"

"He's not dead" Chica responded, "Just asleep."

"This whole night roaming thing is odd" Foxy commented, "But we did so in the old place, it's just different without them."

Chica nodded, "I'm sure we'll see them again though."

As the older animatronics moved around the new building to learn the layout the Marionette watched out the window. It tapped its chin trying to think of what the toy models would do in their given circumstances. The puppet knew that they would at least do everything they could to survive, and find them.

Meanwhile in the forest the makeshift shelter the toy models had used started to come to life. The sun had just set, meaning it was time for the toys to start moving again, and hopefully find Freddy as Bonnie instructed before his death. Mangle was the first to activate and started scanning through the radio signals once more and seemed on high alert, "We're starting to comb the woods for the toy models. We will keep you updated."

She turned to face the others who had heard the message as well. They had two options stay in the shelter they had until the search had ended, or make a break for it and hope that they wouldn't be caught. Everyone turned to Freddy who seemed to have a troubled look, their lives were in his hands.

"Freddy?" Chica asked softly.

Freddy looked out a small opening, "We're sitting ducks here, but I think we're hidden enough if we had to we could camp out. However, if we can put more distance between us and them it would be beneficial."

Toy Freddy was now faced with a dilemma, would they fight or would they run?

-End-


	5. Don't Poke the Bear

Don't Poke the Bear

A/N: I do not own anyone they belong to Scott Cawthon. If people are wondering how I'm updating so quick I usually start a story and then post the chapters that have been completed.

Toy Freddy looked out of an opening realizing that they had waited too long and that there were now humans close to them. Watching carefully he noticed that it was the same people who had destroyed Bonnie the night before. They were now sitting ducks, and hoped that if they remained quiet the people would go away. Carefully he motioned for the others to remain quiet while he started to think of a plan. He froze as he witnessed a small beam of light poke through a hole and blind Mangle's remaining eye. The light reflected back, meaning that they were now mostly likely revealed.

"I think I found them!" a worker called that had been inspecting the shelter.

Mangle looked down and mouthed 'Sorry' to Freddy and the others. Freddy quietly shook his head and motioned for the others to stay hidden within their shelter. He took a moment and revealed his endoskeleton eyes and made his way towards where the figure was standing. Carefully he stuck his nose out just enough that the worker bumped it and caused it to make the honking noise he despised so much.

"Uhh guys!" The worker cried.

Freddy took the chance and emerged from the shelter pushing the logs from his path, "Are you ready for a fun time with Freddy Fazbear?"

Freddy winced as four more lights landed on him nearly blinding him, but he knew he had to press on. Pushing the closest worker away he let out a scream that alerted Balloon Boy that his assistance was needed. Balloon Boy made his way towards the entrance and looked around knowing what needed to be done.

"Hello!" Balloon Boy called.

The workers started to panic as their lights started to fail, "W-What is going on!?"

Balloon Boy started to laugh causing the workers more uneasiness as they were now in the dark, and all they could see was Freddy's endoskeleton eyes. They soon noticed that two other sets of eyes had joined Freddy and were starting to panic even more. One worker started to back away only to bump into something. Somehow their flashlight worked and they were greeted by Mangle who had climbed into one of the lower branches of a nearby tree, "W-What the!"

"Don't worry, I don't bite" Mangle responded lunging for the worker, "I'm just passing along a message. Leave us alone, and you won't be hurt."

"G-Guys we should leave!" another worker called.

Toy Freddy grabbed the worker he recalled holding a mallet that had led to Bonnie's death, "I remember you….You killed Bonnie…"

"P-Please don't hurt me!" the worker cried.

"I could tear you from limb to limb" Freddy started but slowly his eyes reverted back to his normal ones, "But, that would be an insult to my friend's memory. So get out of here, and leave us alone and then I can promise your safety."

The worker looked shocked, "W-Why would-"

"Get out!" Freddy yelled at the human as they started to flee.

One of the workers stopped and turned around to the bear, "Bonnie, he didn't suffer I made sure of that. I figured he had decided to become a distraction so the rest of you could escape. Look I'm sorr-AHHH!"

Freddy lunged at the worker revealing his endoskeleton eyes emitting the same kind of scream that Bonnie had done once he had started to attack. He could see the fear in the worker's eyes and gave them a chance to flee before he would possibly kill them. Just at the mention of Bonnie was starting to cause him distress, he felt like somehow it was his fault that the rabbit had decided to sacrifice their own life. Just thinking of the happy go lucky bunny caused him to stop and look down, the memories were starting to take their toll.

Chica, Balloon Boy, and Mangle watched as the workers started to run in the opposite direction of them. They then turned their attention to Freddy who seemed to have his head bowed down as if something was weighing on him heavily. Freddy kneeled down and picked something up that one of the workers had dropped. Everyone looked down as they noticed it was a red bow tie, and knew who it had come from.

"Freddy, is that?" Chica asked sadly.

Freddy nodded, "Chica, come here real quick."

The toy chicken approached the bear curious as to what he was going to do. Everyone was surprised when Freddy had affectionately placed the red bow around her wrist. The chicken looked down sadly and traced her fingers gently over the red tie thinking back fondly of who it belonged to, "Freddy, what are we going to do? Are we really going to be okay?"

"We're going to keep going until we find Freddy. Bonnie gave his life to ensure we could all keep living, if we stopped now it would be an insult to his sacrifice….Though already I have insulted it so many times." Freddy responded looking towards the darkness, "We must press on."

Mangle nodded and started scanning through the radio waves once more picking up on the frightened workers, "Honestly boss, we can't find any trace of them. They won't last long out in the wilderness so why don't we just leave it at that? After all isn't one scrapped animatronic enough?"

"I suppose" another voice responded on the same channel.

Balloon Boy looked up at Freddy, "They're letting us go? We should start moving then right?"

Freddy nodded, "Mangle can you see if you can find a police station or anything that could help us find out where we're close to?"

"I can try" Mangle responded and started scanning once more following the other toys through the trees.

In the cover of darkness the toy models made their way once more towards what they hoped would be a safe haven, and somewhere they could grieve. As they continued on in silence Chica looked down at her wrist that now bore the only thing that was most likely left from Bonnie. Feeling a small amount of oil slide down from her eyes she wiped it away and slid the bow off. Carrying it felt like a constant reminder of how she had hurt the toy rabbit, and even though she couldn't return his feelings his were strong enough to ensure she had her life. Looking down at the tie once more she noticed that Freddy had taken her hand in his, and gently squeezed it. In some odd way it felt like Bonnie was still there with them, even if it were just a mere presence in their memories.

"Freddy, we're coming up on a town!" Balloon Boy called.

Freddy moved ahead and looked at their surroundings and noticed a sign, "Welcome to Springville…..We made it…"

"Now all we have to do is find Silverline Drive, and somehow find a way into the building" Mangle responded climbing down from the tree she was in.

Chica nodded, "We're getting close though, but we should find somewhere to hide soon! Look the sun is starting to come up."

"Let's hurry then and see if we can find somewhere. I'll find a way to get us inside that building…. I'm not sure if I can face them though, especially Bonnie…I mean after all this." Freddy admitted.

The other toy models turned to their leader and lowered their heads, "To be honest we can't either."

Freddy shook his head, "Mangle, Balloon Boy you two were on good terms with them. If anyone has to worry its Chica and myself…we treated them poorly….I guess now will be the time to try and make things right if it's not too late."

"You're right…They must dislike us for what we've done. I know they were on good terms with Bonnie though. He and the older one were so close…Oh he must be taking what happened hard as well." Chica looked down sadly.

While sun started to rise the toy models tried to find somewhere to hide until night would come again. Much to their surprise they found an abandoned building that would give them enough cover until they could move again after resting. Freddy watched as the others powered down, and then looked to the red bow tie that Chica still held onto, "It still should have been me who stayed….What kind of leader allows one of their own to pull a stunt like that…"

As the toy models rested during the day Freddy continued to watch and tried to find a way to get the others to the new location, and to the original Freddy Fazbear. Just as he was about to lose hope a truck pulled up next to the building and parked. He watched as the workers left to get lunch at a diner close by, and taken interest on how they had mentioned they were carrying new endoskeletons that were to be taken to the new Fazbear location. They had just provided him a golden opportunity to ensure that they would all get to their destination safely.

=End=


	6. Bits and Pieces

Bits and Pieces

A/N: I do not own anyone. All characters mentioned belong to Scott Cawthon. I'm basing Mangle's Radio off of listening to it on YouTube with the CC on.

Toy Freddy groaned as he removed another endoskeleton from a box and placed one of his sleeping companions inside. He had managed to already move Mangle and Balloon Boy with ease, now he just had to get Chica in one of the boxes without waking her. The toy bear had wasted no time replacing the new endoskeletons with his friends since he knew where the truck would be heading. Placing Chica in one of the remaining boxes he kissed the top of her head causing her to stir, "Chica go back to sleep."

"Freddy what's going on?!" Chica asked.

Freddy placed a finger to his mouth, "This truck will take us to the new location. I just moved four new endoskeletons out so we could get in. Just continue to rest for the time being and by night fall we should be with the others."

"But what about you?" Chica asked sadly, "Freddy I can't lose you!"

"You won't" Freddy reassured her, "Now please go back to sleep. I promise when you wake up I'll be there you just may not realize that it's me is all."

Chica nodded though wanting to protest and returned back to her sleep mode. Freddy sighed softly and started the process of removing his own casing to ensure he would fit in one of the boxes himself. As soon as he was completely bare of the covering that made him what he was he placed the pieces in one of the other boxes and quickly hid in one of the other crates. As he powered down to regain some energy he grasped tightly onto Bonnie's bowtie. Somehow the now bare endoskeleton had thought of the crazy idea that maybe somehow their fallen friend would watch over them. All he could do now is hold onto the red bow and thought back of when he had first met the blue rabbit.

He had first activated with the others and looked around the show stage. Turning to his right he noticed that a blue rabbit was already functioning and lightly strumming the strings of his guitar. There was just something about the rabbit that had caught his attention, perhaps it was the simple look of happiness that reflected in his eyes. The rabbit wasted no time looking to Freddy and waved to him, "Glad to see you're awake now. I'm Bonnie."

Freddy offered his hand to Bonnie, "It's nice to meet you Bonnie. I'm Freddy though it feels like we've met before somehow."

"We are carrying on the legacy of the models before us" Bonnie responded, "From what I heard and looked into there's always been a strong friendship between our models. I hope that it carries on with us as well."

"I hope it does as well" Freddy responded.

Soon more memories played back of the short time the toy models had together. Freddy from a third person point of view as he caused Bonnie so much agony. He often hated it when the blue rabbit would leave the stage to go cheer up an upset child, even if it was in the middle of a show. The children had adored Bonnie, and it seemed that the other models had as well. Mangle and Bonnie could be seen at times singing together as he tried to put her back together. When the older models were moved into the building Bonnie was quick to befriend them as well. Freddy started to realize that he was envious of how quickly Bonnie could befriend anyone. Soon memories of him tearing into his friend started to play.

"Grow a tougher skeleton and get over it!" Freddy snapped at a cowering Bonnie.

Bonnie looked down his ears drooping and shook his head, "I'm not going to just abandon them just like everyone else has!"

"You're either with us toys or with the ancient models!" Freddy snapped, "You better pick a side carefully."

'I was so cruel to him' Freddy thought back in retrospect, 'Yet he remained my friend for some reason..'

Soon the memories Freddy wanted to forget started to surface as they were now in the warehouse, and Bonnie had decided he would make his last stand to save his friends. Freddy awoke from his light sleep mode as he watched his friends' skull get crushed in by the heavy mallet once more. The image continued to haunt him, as did his thoughts of feeling like he failed as a leader. His attention turned to the red bowtie he kept clutched in his hand, "Bonnie, I'm so sorry….Maybe if I hadn't taken Chica, maybe if I wasn't so cruel to you…You'd still be here making everyone laugh and smile….Our legacy went back so many years where the Freddy and Bonnie models were inseparable, and I ruined that….I was so jealous of how quickly you befriended everyone, how you always seemed so loved and welcomed….Yet deep down you felt so alone and afraid didn't you? I was supposed to be your friend in that time of need, yet I abandoned you…Didn't I? I failed you as a friend, I'm sorry Bonnie….it's my fault you're not with us anymore."

There was no answer to the bare endoskeleton's quiet confession which he had expected. However, the other toy models had heard Freddy's words and looked down. They had all witnessed how Freddy had acted towards Bonnie, and the words had come too late, but at least they were finally said. Feeling some relieved tension in the air the toy models powered down into their sleep mode including Freddy who was now comfortable with his plan. They were going to make it one way or another.

Not long after the workers had returned to the truck and started making their way towards the new restaurant, not even aware of the hitchhikers they had collected. Pulling up to the unloading area they started to unload the crates that contained the toy models and placed them in the backstage area.

"Wonder what they want to do with these things. You would think four animatronics are enough" one worker responded.

Another one shrugged, "Maybe they're back up ones in one of the others break down? It's hard to say though."

"Agreed. Did you hear about the Toy Bonnie model that went haywire and attacked some people at the warehouse? I heard it was quite a mess and that they're still sweeping up bits of the animatronic."

Another worker sighed setting down the box, "I used to work as the night guard at the old place. Whatever caused Bonnie to snap like that, I'm sure he had his reasons though. I remember my last night he and the older Bonnie model tag teamed me, didn't try to kill me just scared me to where the other models left me alone."

"Is that so Jeremy? Sounds like you had some crazy nights there." One worker laughed.

Jeremy laughed faintly, "I'm sure the toy models are out there somewhere. I don't even think they malfunctioned to be honest. If I ever find them I'd run a test to prove it even."

"Someone's in their own world. That's enough for tonight we'll finish unpacking tomorrow. I want to get out of here before Freddy and his friends start moving." The supervisor called.

Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie watched as the people left for the night and soon started to wonder around the stage, "Anyone else interested in the boxes?"

"I know I am" Foxy responded jumping down from his stage, "Four more endoskeletons, I don't like it."

"Why's that Foxy?" Chica asked.

Foxy looked down, "What if they're our replacements, better yet what if they try recreating the toy models?"

"I doubt the company would do that" the Marionette called from their box, "However, we should inspect the boxes I think we're in for a surprise."

Before Freddy could question the puppet they heard a familiar radio sound that brought back memories of the old place, "10-1….we have a little boy missing his frontal lobe….he's not doing very well…"

Foxy's jaw dropped immediately, "That garble….MANGLE!"

Without another word Freddy and the others followed Foxy into the backstage area and started opening the crates. Much to their surprise the toy models had popped out of every crate they had opened yet. The first one to appear was Balloon Boy, followed by Toy Chica, and then finally Mangle was found thanks to her radio. The older Freddy looked at the two remaining boxes and started to open one his jaw dropping at what he discovered, "Well I'll be….Freddy?"

The bare endoskeleton started to move, "B-Bonnie…said to find you….F-Freddy we need your help…"

Toy Chica looked down sadly, "F-Freddy what happened to your casing?!"

"It's in the other crate" Toy Freddy responded, "It was the only way I would fit."

Freddy sighed and turned to Bonnie, "Well I guess we had expected some assembly required. Mangle, Balloon Boy, and Toy Chica please go out into the dining area while we handle this. Foxy, Chica, and you Bonnie, please go with them. I'll be able to handle this on my own. I have much to discuss with my counterpart here."

Foxy and Chica looked hesitant but Bonnie nodded ushering the others out into the dining area, "Freddy's not happy that's for sure. I almost feel sorry for Toy Freddy he's going to be getting an earful and then some."

=End=


	7. Settling In

Settling In

A/N: I'm actually surprised that this one has seemed easy to write so far. I do not own anyone they belong to Scott Cawthon.

The toy models waited outside in the dining area with the restored models while Freddy and his toy counterpart sat in the backstage room. Toy Chica looked at the restored models and knew she had to get something off her mind, "Foxy, Chica, Bonnie….I…I want to apologize…I know that I've wronged you in the past."

Chica turned to the toy version of herself, "I never thought I would hear you say that. You always used to look at me with such disgust."

"I was so blind and naïve, there was so much I could have learned from you…Bonnie was always going on about how I should have tried to get along with you…I regret that it takes him not being here to realize it.." Toy Chica looked down wiping stray oil away.

The older Chica noticed and kneeled down, "Chica, are you crying?"

"I don't know why, it's just every time I think about him…I can't stop…" Toy Chica sobbed.

Chica pulled her counterpart close, "It's because you did care about him, maybe not in the same way as he saw you but there was something there. It's okay to cry though, just let it out."

Toy Chica nodded wiping the oil away once more and turned to the restored Bonnie, "I'm so sorry…I know the two of you were close…I can't even imagine what you're going through."

"I'm going through the same thing as everyone else" Bonnie admitted looking down, "Freddy has done everything he can to ease the pain, though he knows at times it will still hurt."

"How come our Freddy's are so different? Yours always seems so nice and understanding, ours until recently has been a total jerk" Balloon Boy responded.

"Our Freddy has seen a lot of hardship lad" Foxy responded, "He always took it upon himself to repair us when we were damaged, lifted our spirits when we needed it. In fact back in the old place when we fell into disrepair he did everything he could to fix us. Don't be fooled though when that bear gets angry it's best to stay out of the way or else he'll take it out on you instead."

Mangle cringed slightly at the thought of the enraged older bear, "That is something I would never want to see."

"That would be wise indeed" a voice responded drawing the toys attention.

"Marionette!" Toy Chica cried and hugged the puppet, "You're safe!"

The puppet nodded patting the toy chickens head, "Yes I'm safe and well. I was placed on the restored models truck by accident. It's good to see that you and the others made it here intact."

"We lost Bonnie though" Chica looked down, "He….he sacrificed himself so we could be free…"

The puppet nodded, "I know. However, in due time we may be able to restore him once more. I find it strange the room seems so quiet…I wonder what Freddy is doing."

Everyone turned their attention towards the backstage area and were surprised on how quiet it was. Bonnie knocked on the door gently and got a low growl of a response, which the rabbit knew meant back away.

"He's still angry isn't he?" Foxy asked.

Bonnie nodded, "Why don't we get the toys settled in. I get the feeling we do not want to be around when he snaps."

"Good idea, please follow us. Oh I know they can help us with the guard tonight!" Chica started causing the other two models to nod in agreement.

"There's a guard here?" Mangle asked.

Foxy nodded, "There is, Mangle you can take the west hall with myself and Bonnie."

"Balloon Boy, Toy Chica you're with me" Chica responded, "Just follow our lead."

The toy models nodded and followed the others through the building except Mangle who remained with Foxy in Pirate's Cove. She was curious on why he wasn't rushing out like had done in the old place, "So what do we do Foxy?"

"Bonnie will psych the guard out since he moves faster than the rest of us. The guard tends to be warry of him meaning he doesn't watch me as much. When he's not looking it enables me to move, and now it'll enable us to move….Mangle I was afraid that I had lost you for good….Seeing you here though I know it's not a dream."

Mangle nodded and wrapped her frame around Foxy, "I'm here Foxy, if it weren't for Bonnie….I wouldn't have been able to come back to you."

"That toy rabbit had such a gentle heart, the cameras off let's go get the guard shall we?" Foxy offered his hand to Mangle which she gladly accepted.

Meanwhile Mike sat in the office constantly checking the blind spot lights for any sign of Bonnie. He wasn't sure what it was about the rabbit animatronic, but it scared him to no end. Checking the east hall blind spot he noticed Chica and quickly slammed the door, never realizing that someone got in.

"Hello!" Balloon Boy grinned.

Mike dropped his drink and looked in terror at the boy, "W-Who are-"

Before the guard could finish Foxy and Mangle rushed into the office causing the guard to faint. Balloon Boy started laughing and opened the door for Chica to enter the room. Toy Chica followed quietly looking at the office, it was smaller than the one in the old location. She didn't like the fact that there were doors that would keep them out, but the lights were a welcome sight.

"Did we get him?" Bonnie asked peering into the doorway.

Chica nodded, "Balloon Boy really put him on edge."

"This is going to be a lot of fun now" Foxy remarked, "Come on Mangle let's go."

Mangle nodded following Foxy back to his stage and listened as noises came from the backstage room. She could only imagine what was going on between the two Freddy's to cause such a ruckus. Lowering her head on Foxy's shoulder she started to rest as Foxy began to sing. The two Chica's continued to roam around the building making small talk trying to understand one another. Meanwhile Bonnie returned to the show stage and shut down for the night. At least when he was asleep he was able to recall memories of his counterpart. His attention was pulled from his memories as he heard a loud bang come from the backstage room, "Freddy….Don't kill him.."

Meanwhile in the backstage room Freddy had his toy counterpart pinned to the wall revealing his endoskeleton eyes. He had put the toy's casing back on, but was still furious for some reason. In a way Toy Freddy was part of the contributing factors that lead to Toy Bonnie's death. A death that could have been avoided, and could have spared his closest friend the crushing agony. Freddy was angry, not because of how the toy had tarnished their name, but because of his actions someone was hurting.

"I'll only say this once, but here we have a few rules." Freddy responded putting the toy model down, "So you better listen Toy Freddy. You have caused my Bonnie a great deal of pain. While the rest of the toy models are here, he has to endure the fact knowing that his is no longer with us."

=End=


	8. Freddy's Rules

Freddy's Rules

A/N: I do not own anyone they belong to Scott Cawthon. I'm not really sure how long this story will go on for, but so far it has been one of the most enjoyable ones I've written. Enjoy everyone.

Toy Freddy weakly gripped the hands that held him pinned down, Freddy had restored him much against his own desire. The toy bear noticed how upset the restored model seemed, and he couldn't blame him. As Freddy pinned him against the wall he tried to fight back, but for some reason he had lost the urge to. This was the restored models place, they would abide by their rules and be at their mercy. Freddy's words dug deep, and he was right Bonnie was the only one who didn't have a counterpart in the building.

"Y-You're right…" Toy Freddy responded as Freddy dropped him to the floor, "I endure the pain knowing that it's my doing that he's no longer here…"

Freddy looked at his toy counterpart and sat in front of the door, "Finally realizing that are you? You have really done a lot to tarnish our name. Normally I wouldn't do this, but I will do anything to ensure that Bonnie doesn't have to endure the pain alone."

"Bonnie had said something like that, you always put the others before yourself…. Freddy I failed our name sake, I want to make amends for everything….I lost my best friend." Toy Freddy looked down.

"You treated him poorly for being his best friend" Freddy remarked, "Yet he stayed by your side because he truly cared."

"I didn't deserve a friend like him….I'm the one to blame for him not being here…" Toy Freddy started to wipe oil away from his eyes, "W-Why am I.."

"Good now we're getting somewhere" Freddy remarked holding up a familiar red bowtie, "You're finally starting to understand the consequences of your actions, Freddy. I'm sure Toy Chica has as well and is trying to make amends with her counterpart and the others. If Bonnie hadn't asked us, we wouldn't have allowed you here. However, I am a bear of my word…I told him if you could find us, I would help you. You're here now, so I will stick to my word."

Toy Freddy nodded getting up, "Can I please have that back? It's all we have left of him."

Freddy nodded and handed the tie back to the toy bear and opened the door to see that the others were following their own interests except Bonnie who remained on the show stage. The toy bear looked down and much to the restored models surprise started to approach the dormant rabbit. Crossing his arms he watched carefully wondering what the toy bear was going to do, especially when facing the suffering rabbit.

"Ummm Bonnie?" Toy Freddy asked causing the restored rabbit to awaken.

Bonnie looked at Toy Freddy, "Do you want something?"

Freddy watched as the other models had joined him in the dining room and watched what would happen between the toy bear and restored rabbit. Toy Chica looked down and then turned to Freddy who looked back at her and nodded. Their attention went back to the show stage to watch what would happen.

"Actually there is…" Toy Freddy looked down removing his hat, and then held up the red bowtie, "I wanted to apologize, I know my words are long overdue. I'm also aware that you may not be able to forgive me for my actions. This is all we have left of him, and out of everyone you had the closet bond with him. Even more so than myself and the other toy models."

Bonnie looked at the toy bear, "Keep it. I only hope that you will learn from the consequences of your actions. I can tell you are sincere in your apology just as Toy Chica was. The two of you both played part of what happened, but I also had warned him it could happen. You should have told him instead of hiding it, though knowing him it wouldn't have changed his mind. He would have still sacrificed himself so everyone could live."

"He was always like that, putting everyone before himself. He carried on the legacy of his name flawlessly while I made a mess of my own" Toy Freddy looked down but then up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Bonnie?"

Bonnie shook his head, "Then learn from it. Learn from Freddy on how to become a better leader. Freddy has a lot to teach you, if you are willing to learn. While you are here we will do what we can to make sure you don't get taken away."

"He's right." Freddy responded walking towards the show stage with everyone behind him, "Now that we're all together, it's time to go over the rules."

The toy models nodded and stood before the restored bear waiting to hear what the rules would be. Freddy got back on the show stage and turned to Bonnie who nodded giving the bear center stage. Freddy looked to the toys, "There are a few rules that you will have to abide by. You're here because I'm honoring a promise to your fallen friend. Do anything to insult his memory I will not hesitate to let Bonnie dismantle you, and if can't do it I will. What we say goes, if Bonnie, Foxy, or Chica tell you to do something. Do it. You will be expected to help with the night guard each night, speaking of which did anyone get them?"

"Aye we did" Foxy responded, "Mangle, Balloon Boy, and Toy Chica helped. It seems Balloon Boy can still deactivate lights so it can be beneficial for Chica and Bonnie."

"Good to know" Freddy responded and turned to the toys once more, "I'm not sure where we will keep you hidden though. Mangle I'm sure you can stay with Foxy since they claim he's out of order and no one goes to check on him. Will that be satisfactory?"

Mangle nodded, "As long as Foxy doesn't mind."

"Are ye mad lass? I'd love to have you with me." Foxy responded.

Freddy then turned to Balloon Boy, "Balloon Boy you can most likely just stay out here in the general dining area. The management will just think you're something new placed to catch the children's interest."

Balloon Boy nodded understanding, "Thank you, Freddy!"

"Now then, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica since I am sure the two of you are still inseparable there is a spare room adjacent to the backstage room. The two of you my hide there during the day." Freddy spoke.

Toy Chica nodded, "Thank you for taking us in Freddy."

"We are in your debt." Toy Freddy added.

Freddy shook his head, "No need to thank me. You should be thanking the one who ensured you made it this far. It's almost 6 AM, everyone please get back to your spots. We will give this a trial run later."

Everyone nodded and went to their given spots. Mangle joined Foxy in Pirates Cove, Balloon Boy picked a corner close to the stage since the restored models made him comfortable. Toy Freddy and Chica went to the room that Freddy had mentioned and noticed it contained things from the location they came from. What haunted the two toys the most was a box of spare parts. Chica delicately picked up the empty mask that would have belonged to their friend if he ever needed it replaced. Freddy looked to the red bowtie that was still in his possession, "Bonnie….thank you. We owe you our lives."

Toy Chica wiped her eyes, "Freddy, do you think that the others know about the parts back here? Maybe if we can find enough we can rebuild him!"

"Chica, in order to do that we would need an endoskeleton to match the parts, and if we really wanted OUR Bonnie back with us we would need his memory chip." Freddy looked down sadly.

Toy Chica looked down sadly, "That's right….Chances are it's gone isn't it…Freddy we lost our Bonnie didn't we?"

"I'm afraid we have.." Toy Freddy responded.

For the rest of the day while Freddy and the others entertained the masses of children Toy Chica and Freddy had powered down together with evidence that they had both been crying. Clasped in their entwined hands was the red bowtie of their friend, and for some reason it gave the two toys comfort. Occasionally Mangle and Foxy would peek from the curtain in Pirate's Cove overjoyed to see so many children. Though both had hoped that maybe someday they would be able to entertain children once more as well. Balloon Boy was an instant favorite with many children and caught the attention of one of the workers. They had heard about what happened with the toy models, and hoped he could find them and prove that nothing was wrong with them.

"Balloon Boy's here huh" Jeremy chuckled, "Guess it's a good thing I'm on closing tonight. I wonder Freddy where did you hide the others…"

=End=


	9. A Step in the Right Direction

A Step in the Right Direction

A/N: I do not own anyone they belong to Scott Cawthon.

Freddy watched as the place started going down the closing routine and noticed that Jeremy kept eyeing him. Freddy had grown fond of the old night guard and even had respect since he had survived a week fending them off from his office. As the others left Jeremy looked around and then approached the restored bear, "Okay Freddy, where are they?"

"Why should I tell you? They are under my protection" Freddy responded.

Jeremy sighed and shook his head, "I'm not going to tell anyone you're helping hide the toy models. You know as well as I did something doesn't seem right with them being scrapped so hastily… I don't even think they were malfunctioning at all!"

"Can you prove it?" Freddy asked the former night guard.

Jeremy nodded, "I have a friend who analyzes systems and what not. His specialty is detecting if something is malfunctioning, and if it is he'll patch it out of the system."

"Maybe it can help the toy models clear their names" Chica responded, "Long time no see Jeremy! You look well."

Jeremy nodded tipping his hat to Chica, "As do you Ms. Chica."

"Well if it isn't our favorite former guard" Bonnie responded.

Jeremy looked to Bonnie, "You and your brother are still haunting me in my sleep you know. Was quite a rush though."

"Brother?" Bonnie asked.

Jeremy nodded wiping some of the tables, "You and the toy model seemed almost inseparable. You also seemed pretty protective of him at times too when everyone started moving. That last night though before I got switched to day shift and you two tag teamed me really established that bond to me."

"I see…I think?" Bonnie responded turning to Chica and Freddy who just shrugged.

Jeremy started humming as he worked, "Hey Foxy, are you going to come out or not? You've got some time before Mike shows up."

Foxy poked his head from his curtain, "Jeremy! Ye look well lad, you're the one closing tonight?"

"IF I could close every night I would" Jeremy grinned, "It's nice to see everyone restored though."

"Freddy can we tell him?" Foxy asked.

Freddy nodded, "He wants to clear their names, I suppose we can trust him."

"Fair enough" Foxy responded, "Mangle it's okay he's not going to hurt you."

Mangle peeked out from the curtain, "Jeremy?!"

"Hi Mangle" Jeremy smiled, "Balloon Boy I can't believe I'm saying this but it's good to see you. Now then there should be two more models around here correct?"

Balloon Boy nodded, "They're in one of the other rooms. Can you really help us?"

"I'll do what I can" Jeremy responded, "Though you guys gave me a tough week it was probably the most excitement I've had in my life."

Meanwhile as Jeremy caught up with the restored models and two of the toys the two remaining models started to wake up. Toy Chica was the first to wake up and looked around the room once more feeling depressed as she realized they had lost their Bonnie for good. Nudging Freddy the bear got up almost instantly and led her out into the dining room almost ready to jump the only human left in the building. Quietly he walked up behind the employee getting ready to strike until he caught a cold glare from Freddy.

"I wouldn't if I were you. He is trying to clear your names" Freddy spoke.

At those words Jeremy turned around and fell back as he was greeted by Toy Freddy's endoskeleton eyes, "Ah there you are, was starting to think you were a no show. Toy Chica it's good to see you as well!"

"Jeremy?" Toy Chica blinked, "I never thought I would be so happy to see you!"

The former guard smiled faintly as the toy chicken pulled him into a hug. Once she released him he looked around and noticed that the toy models looked like they had quite an adventure just trying to find the place. Looking at the clock he realized he still had about an hour and a half before Mike would show up for the night watch. He had finished wiping tables and now had free time since he couldn't leave until the night guard showed up. Looking to the restored models he had an idea, "Well since I have nothing else to do, why don't I clean everyone up? I'm sure after entertaining a bunch of kids all day you'd like some appreciation."

"You would do that for us?" Chica asked.

Jeremy nodded, "If I were stuck singing the same songs over and over again I'd appreciate it if someone pampered me a little too. Let me go get some new cleaning water and I'll get everyone cleaned up."

The animatronics nodded and watched as Jeremy quickly went for the supply closet. They were happy that they had found a familiar face from the other location. In a few minutes the former guard appeared once more and started cleaning the restored models with warm water and soap. He started with Bonnie first who seemed to be in a better mood once Jeremy was finished. Chica was next, and then Foxy who had hinted a new suit would be appreciated. Freddy was the last one to be cleaned and thanked Jeremy for tending to the others first. Jeremy then turned to the toy models, "Alright your turn."

"W-Wait you'll clean us up too?" Toy Chica asked.

Jeremy nodded, "Who's up first?"

Toy Freddy looked to the others, "Clean Mangle fist she's been in the roughest state of us all."

The toy and restored models looked shocked at what Freddy had said. They all had assumed that he would have asked Jeremy to clean him first since he was the leader, but the small act of kindness towards Mangle was a start in the right direction. The restored Freddy nodded in approval as Jeremy started to clean Mangle and reassured the poor animatronic he would try and find parts to restore her. Next Toy Chica and Balloon Boy were cleaned, as Jeremy was about to leave for fresh water Toy Freddy stopped him.

"Are you sure?" Jeremy asked.

Toy Freddy nodded, "You don't need to get new water just for me. Just as long as some of the dirt comes off I'm content."

"Who are you and what have you done with Toy Freddy?" Jeremy asked as he started to clean the toy bear.

The toy bear looked down, "The Freddy you knew died the moment his best friend sacrificed his own life so everyone else could live."

"I heard what happened. I also heard they couldn't find his memory chip in the mess that they created. I guess that means he either managed to hide it before he made his last stand or it was crushed beyond recognition." Jeremy responded finishing up his cleaning.

"Thank you Jeremy I look a little better" Toy Freddy responded, "They couldn't find it…That's interesting."

Jeremy nodded and looked at the clock, "You guys should get back to your spots Mike will be here soon. I'll get ahold of my friend and see what they can do. It's good to see everyone though."

Freddy nodded and stood next to his toy counterpart, "Jeremy, can you also look into the memory chip? I think we have some parts in the one room that could be used to rebuild him."

The former guard nodded and started to leave the building as Mike walked in and looked at the animatronics uneasily, "You guys will go easy on me tonight right? I've had a rough day I can't go see my dying grandma because I have to be here."

"Mike if you have to go then go, I can cover for you" Jeremy called from the hallway.

"Are you sure? Aren't you terrified of these guys? I mean they come to life and roam around…and the ones that just showed up…" Mike started rambling.

Jeremy shrugged, "I've already spent five nights with Freddy and the gang, what's one more? Go see your family Mike that's important."

"Thanks Jeremy I owe ya one." Mike responded heading for the door, "You sure you're going to be okay?"

Jeremy nodded waving the guard off and turned to the animatronics, "Well looks like it's just us tonight."

Just as the former guard was about to settle in Marionette jumped from their box causing the guard to fall onto the floor, "I'm sorry it was too tempting."

Freddy shook his head, "Jeremy are you alright?"

Jeremy nodded getting up and looked around the now empty dining area. The guard and animatronics made a truce for the night and instead tapped into the places computer system while Jeremy made a call to his friend. Though their friend sounded angry over the phone they seemed excited at the thought of seeing the toy models and said they would be there as soon as possible. In the meantime Jeremy spent some time looking up information that he needed in order to restore Mangle. It was one of the benefits of becoming a manager he had a little more power and could do somethings he wouldn't have been able to from his previous position. As the former guard continued to search he noticed that the news of the toy models disappearance had faded from the front pages.

"Jeremy, there's a car in the parking lot, some weird guy just stepped out of it." Balloon Boy called.

Jeremy sighed, "That's' probably my friend then. Everyone just wait here."

The animatronics nodded and watched as Jeremy walked outside from the window. A few words were exchanged and the person followed Jeremy into the building. Freddy watched carefully as the person entered into his domain and slightly motioned for the others to be cautious. Toy Freddy watched carefully and pulled Toy Chica back to keep her safe from the person's line of sight.

"What the hell man, you said this place would be alive? This place is dead." Jeremy's friend whined.

Jeremy grinned as he watched Foxy, Mangle, the Puppet, and much to his surprise Golden Freddy appear behind the disappointed man, "Don't be so sure about that. They tend to be shy around new people. You'll meet the welcoming committee soon though."

=End=


	10. Into the Mainframe

Into the Mainframe

A/N: I really should focus on other projects, but this one is just too much fun to do right now.

Jeremy watched as his friend turned around only to nearly faint as Foxy, Mangle, the Puppet, and Golden Freddy scared him without much of a challenge. The man screamed in a high pitch fashion that caused Bonnie to wince and want to hit the man with his guitar. The Puppet and Golden Freddy nodded seeming satisfied and moved to a table further away where the two started to play chess.

"What the hell was that!? Jeremy you asshole I actually wet my pants!" the man barked at his friend.

Jeremy laughed slightly, "Sorry, sorry it's their way of saying hello. Now then about why I called you."

"You need me to check the toy models to make sure they actually weren't malfunctioning correct? Should be easy just get them to come out." Jeremy's friend sighed setting up a few things, "To think I could have spent my night dating hot elven women."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Toy Freddy, Chica, Balloon Boy, Mangle come here please!"

The four remaining toys emerged and looked at the man with a puzzled expression. Toy Chica stayed close to Freddy, for some reason the person who was supposed to help them made her uneasy. Mangle looked at the new character and turned to her other head that nodded in agreement. She dropped from the ceiling and looked around the figure, something made her uneasy as well. Toy Freddy looked at the person and then turned to Jeremy, "Travis "Rex" Alder, You brought someone who's been arrested for hacking to help us?"

"It's going to be the only way to see if you guys truly malfunctioned or not" Jeremy shrugged.

Toy Chica looked to the toy bear, "Wait you can still access the databases?"

The toy bear nodded, "You can't?"

"No I can't" Toy Chica looked down, "Mangle, Balloon Boy, can either of you access them?"

The other two toys shook their head indicating that they couldn't. Jeremy's friend raised an eyebrow, "In terms of being active who were the most active of everyone?"

Toy Freddy thought for a moment, "Chica, Mangle and Balloon Boy were extremely active. Bonnie was too….though he took his time unlike the rest of us."

The man nodded, "Okay then I'm going to look through everyone's programming real quick alright? I just need to link you to the computer."

Toy Freddy nodded and allowed the hacker access to his programing. He figured if anything would go wrong it would be him suffering the consequences instead of one the others. He looked to the restored Freddy who gave him a reassuring nod that he was going in the right direction once more. Toy Chica and Mangle watched over the hacker's shoulders as he searched through the entire programing of their friend. Rex looked through every piece of code and came to a solid conclusion. The process then continued with the others and they were cleared with the same results.

The toy models didn't malfunction.

"Thanks Rex that proves my point" Jeremy gave a sigh of relief.

Rex nodded, "Then why were they scrapped? I mean I can see that they're not but why were they scheduled to be?"

"I'm not sure. Oh while we're on this subject what do you know about memory chips? How resistant are they?"

"Depends on the type. The ones that the toy models were equipped with seem pretty durable. Does this have something to do with the rumors of the Toy Bonnie one going missing, or possibly being destroyed?"

"That's exactly it" Freddy finally spoke from the stage, "Can someone please give us the time?"

"It's only 3:30 Freddy, you don't have to stay up there you know." Jeremy responded.

The older bear nodded and got off the stage Chica followed him, but Bonnie remained as if lost in thought. For the remaining hours of the night shift they allowed the hacker to explain what the memory chip of the toy models could handle. Though much of it didn't make sense to the animatronics they at least tried to grasp an understanding. Every now and then during the long explanations Freddy turned to Bonnie and looked down, he could tell that his friend was in pain once more.

"I hate to interrupt" Freddy stopped Rex mid-sentence, "But if we can retrieve the remains of our friend, could you determine if the memory chip was destroyed or not?"

The hacker nodded, "I might be able to."

The answer was enough for Freddy who turned to his golden counterpart, "Golden Freddy, I have a favor to ask."

The golden bear and turned to Freddy, "What is it? I may be of some assistance."

Freddy thought for a moment, but knew what had to be done, "Can you go to the warehouse and retrieve Toy Bonnie's remains?"

"Bringing home the departed now are we?" Golden Freddy asked, "I'll do it however, I'm not doing it alone. Marionette are you interested in getting out of here for a bit?"

The puppet nodded floating next to Golden Freddy's side, "The toy models were my charge, just as the older models were yours. I would be more than happy to go with you to bring one of my own back."

"I want to come as well" Toy Freddy started.

The puppet shook its head, "You stay here. It's easier for us since we possess what you would call supernatural abilities. I know you want to make amends for what happened to Bonnie, but you are needed here. Shall we go Goldy?"

The golden bear nodded and instantly the two had vanished from sight. Jeremy groaned and turned to the others, "Do you think that was a good idea, Freddy?"

Freddy nodded and returned back to the show stage and started to do everything he could to comfort Bonnie. They rabbit seemed appreciative of his friend's efforts, but something was making him uneasy. If the rumors were true and the memory was destroyed, then there would be no hope of restoring the toy rabbit. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned to Freddy and tried to muster a reassuring look. Freddy didn't buy it though and shook his head, "Tomorrow we'll tag team the guard. I'm sorry Bonnie I know this isn't easy on you. I failed protecting you…"

"Freddy, you're being too hard on yourself" Bonnie responded.

Freddy shook his head, "Far from it, I even broke our promise of tag teaming the guard. I'm a horrible friend."

"Freddy Fazbear, you are one of the best friends anyone could as for" Bonnie responded laughing slightly, "You are far too hard on yourself."

Toy Freddy watched the older models interact and felt guilt start to run through him. The only memories he had of conversations with Toy Bonnie were when he constantly attacked and ridiculed him. Watching the older Freddy and Bonnie it made him realize just how horrible of a friend he had been to Bonnie. Feeling a hand take his own he turned to Toy Chica who seemed to know what was going through his mind. Shaking her head she gently pecked Freddy's cheek and guided him towards an empty spot in the dining area. Foxy and Mangle watched from Pirate's Cove as the toy chicken started to guide Freddy across the empty space. What surprised everyone though as the sound of a soft playing guitar filled the air, and soon Freddy singing along to match the gentle tone.

"Chica" Toy Freddy started.

Toy Chica smiled and continued to guide him across the floor, "Bonnie gave his life so we could live. If we don't start living now it would be an insult to his sacrifice, and then Freddy would most likely dismantle us."

Foxy watched as Mangle seemed discouraged that she couldn't really dance like the others. Getting up he offered her his hand pulling her up and started to guide her mutilated frame across their stage, "You are quite graceful."

"Foxy" Mangle looked down embarrassed, "Y-You're the one who's doing everything."

"That's not true at all" Foxy smiled and let Mangle go as she started to twirl on her own, "You are quite a gifted dancer Mangle. I'm not worthy of such a beautiful dance partner."

Mangle let her head rest on Foxy's shoulder, "Keep talking like that you better not set sail without me. I'd have to hunt you down across the seven seas."

"I'm a fox of me word. I may plunder the world for great treasures, but the most beautiful treasure of all is right here with me, and I'm fortunate enough to share my deck with her." Foxy responded.

Jeremy smiled and escorted his friend out of the building assuring them that he would be in touch when he needed something once more. Walking back into the dining area he smiled as the toys and restored models got along. He had taken notice that Bonnie was actually playing his guitar for once, and that Freddy was singing along with him. To his surprise they weren't the usual songs that they were programed to sing, but instead songs of devotion and loyalty.

"It's romantic isn't it?" Chica asked standing next to Jeremy.

Jeremy nodded, "What's the story between Freddy and Bonnie? They seem like they'd do anything for one another."

"They've been friends for a long time. Their legacy goes back to the time of Fredbear's Diner where it was just Fredbear himself and Spring Bonnie. Every time there is a Freddy there will always be a Bonnie at his side. Their friendship has withstood the test of time for all these years. Freddy would also do anything to see Bonnie happy and not in pain, ever since I hurt his feelings Freddy has always been there to pick Bonnie back up."

"That would explain why he cautioned Toy Bonnie then, huh?" Jeremy asked.

Chica nodded, "Sadly, yes. Freddy would do anything for us, but when it comes to Bonnie he'd go even further."

"That's the sign of a true friend" Jeremy smiled as the clock started to chime indicating that 6 AM had finally come, "Alright everyone back in your places please."

No one argued and everyone returned to their spots. Foxy pulled back the curtains of Pirate Cove and fell asleep with Mangle at his side. Toy Chica and Freddy returned to their hiding place and shut down in a warm embrace. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie took their spots on the show stage and moved to their neutral starting position. Jeremy yawned and bid the animatronics a good night claiming he would be spending his day off sleeping, and hoping he would finally stop having nightmares of the Bonnies. Freddy chuckled at the man's words, "Two innocent bunnies giving a grown man nightmares, perhaps I should be taking lessons."

"Focus Freddy, we have a long day ahead of us" Bonnie responded almost sounding happy.

=End=


	11. Retrieval

Retrieval

A/N: I do not own anyone they belong to Scott Cawthon.

Golden Freddy and the Puppet looked around their surroundings carefully, they had located the warehouse that the toy models had been in before their escape. The two animatronics were well aware that if they were caught here, it could be the end of them.

"We should wait until nightfall" Golden Freddy spoke.

The puppet nodded, "I agree, the most they should have is a night watch and we've both had experience with that."

"Indeed, tell me Marionette what do you make of all of this? I least expected Bonnie to do such a thing."

The puppet watched curiously as some workers started to move crates from the old building around, "When I gave them the gift of life they were able to experience things even I did not foresee. They started to form their own personalities and think on their own. Bonnie had formed a kind and gentle disposition to offer comfort to upset and scared children. I want to believe since it was due to the fact he could relate to them since he was often scared himself."

"I see" Golden Freddy responded, "I have a feeling it had something to do with how Toy Freddy treated him?"

The puppet nodded, "I believe so, but Bonnie remained his friend and loyal because he wanted to. He saw Freddy as a friend even if Freddy treated him poorly. I've watched how Toy Freddy watches the restored models, you can see the guilt eating him alive so to speak."

The golden bear nodded and continued to watch the workers move around various crates and boxes. They still had time before nightfall, and had to at least get a general idea on where they could find their fallen comrade. The two animatronics watched as they teleported to various rooms picking up on conversations of the workers. The puppet was starting to feel uneasy that they would find one of their charges in a state that would most likely give it nightmares even.

"Hey I found more parts to the toy models what do you want me to do with them?" One worker called.

Another looked to the worker, "Go place them in with the scrapped model. We still don't know what the company wants to do with them."

"I think we found our location for when they all leave" Golden Freddy spoke.

Marionette nodded, "I agree, while we are here perhaps we can see if we can locate Mangle's parts as well."

As night crept upon the two animatronics they started to move. Golden Freddy located the door he watched the one worker enter. Opening it he felt his jaw drop at the state of the room, and more importantly what was in the center of it, "Perhaps you should stay out there. It's not a pretty sight."

The puppet appeared to the bear's side and instantly dropped to the floor, "Bonnie…..what have they done to you."

The bear watched as the puppet picked up the mutilated endoskeleton that had belonged to the toy rabbit. He could see where the body had taken heavy damage including the now destroyed skull and spine. There was barely anything left of the toy rabbit's body that hadn't been mutilated to almost beyond recognition. Carefully he picked up the damaged body and turned to the Puppet who still appeared to be in shock. Marionette reached out for a few pieces of Bonnie's body that had fallen from being picked up, but couldn't bring themselves to pick up the pieces. They had never seen the puppet act in such a manner, perhaps the scene was causing enough shock to them as well.

"Marionette?" Golden Freddy asked.

The puppet shook its head, "This is horrible….I figured it would be bad, but to this degree….We can't take him back looking like this."

"We must though, the others are waiting for us to return with him in tow. It may even give Toy Freddy some peace finally seeing him again." Golden responded.

The puppet nodded and picked up the few stray pieces, "I don't see it though…"

"The memory chip? Then let us hope that he somehow hid it before his last stand." Golden responded, "Let's find Mangle's parts and get out of here."

The puppet nodded and started looking through the boxes finding Mangle's spare parts. Grabbing the box the puppet stood next to the golden bear and soon they teleported back to the building shocking the toy models and restored Chica.

"Marionette, Golden Freddy!" Chica called, "Good to see the two of you are back!"

Marionette nodded, "Thank you, Chica. Where is Freddy and Bonnie?"

Chica looked towards the East and West Halls, "Tag teaming the night guard like Freddy promised."

The golden bear nodded and looked down the halls where he could see the dim outlines of the two animatronics. Meanwhile Mike looked at his left blind spot and noticed that Bonnie was standing in the doorway. As he tried to press the door button he grew sick as the door didn't go down, "Damn it, Bonnie why are you doing this to me!?"

Bonnie leaned into the door more, "Because we just want to play. Isn't that right, Freddy?"

Mike jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see the animatronic bear, "Ah shit."

Freddy smiled and revealed his endoskeleton eyes while Bonnie followed suit. The two looked at one another and then screamed causing Mike to pass out in their seat once more. Freddy turned to the purple rabbit happy that they seemed to be in a better mood, "Just like old times."

"Indeed, thank you Freddy. I haven't had this much fun in some time." Bonnie responded.

Freddy nodded and noticed the Puppet standing in the doorway behind Bonnie, "You're back."

Marionette nodded, "We found him, what's left at least. We also recovered Mangle's parts so we can begin restoring her."

"We'll be out in a minute" Freddy responded.

The puppet nodded and hurried down the hall. Freddy turned to Bonnie and the two nodded exiting the office and heading for the main area. Freddy looked down as he noticed his gold colored counterpart was holding the mutilated endoskeleton that had belonged to Toy Bonnie. Golden Freddy looked down and set the endoskeleton on the show stage as the others started to approach, "We brought him home."

"I..I can't believe they did this to him" Toy Chica looked aghast.

Mangle looked down, "He looks in a state worse than me, and I'm barely holding together."

Toy Freddy kneeled down in front of the skeleton of his friend, "Bonnie, what did they do to you? Why didn't you fight back?"

Chica looked down at the endoskeleton, "Freddy, what are we going to do?"

The restored bear kneeled down next to the endoskeleton, "Well Toy Freddy, what are we going to do?"

Everyone looked shocked at the restored bear's words, but didn't question his actions or reasoning. Toy Freddy turned to his restored counterpart shocked that he would be given a say about something going on in Freddy's domain, "I…I don't know. W-Why are you leaving this to me?"

"You are the leader of the toy models, he was one of yours." Freddy responded.

Toy Freddy looked down to the remains of his friend, "I want him to rest in peace. As much as I want to restore him we don't know where his memory chip is. If we restored him without it, we would just have an empty shell….That alone would be an insult to his memory."

"That is a very wise thing to say, Freddy" the restored bear got up picking up the destroyed endoskeleton, "I know somewhere we can place him so he can be at peace."

The animatronics followed Freddy past the room that Toy Chica and Freddy resided in and soon found themselves in the building's basement. Freddy placed the damaged skeleton in a crate that also contained a spare guitar.

"I'll go get something else to add" Toy Chica spoke quietly and went to the room she shared with Freddy only to find something missing. She called out to the others that quickly caught their attention.

"What's wrong Chica?" Foxy asked.

Toy Chica looked around the room, "I can't find the bowtie! Freddy where did you put it?"

"I placed in the box with the spare parts so we wouldn't lose it." Toy Freddy responded looking through the box, "See it's right here….Safe and sound."

Toy Chica looked relieved, "Good."

"Let's keep it up here though, the basement wouldn't be a good place for it." Toy Freddy responded, "Does anyone know the time?"

"It's 3 AM" Bonnie responded, "Why do you ask?"

Toy Freddy picked up a small tool box, "I saw a box of Mangle's parts, I want to start helping put her back together."

Foxy perked up a little, "Did you hear that Mangle? You'll be restored though I think you're beautiful either way."

"Foxy…" Mangle looked away slightly, "Thank you, Freddy. I would appreciate it."

The toy bear nodded and then turned to the restored Freddy, "I'm not really sure on how to repair them…Could you show me how?"

Freddy nodded, "Yes I will be more than happy to help you. You're making progress on becoming a better leader."

With the words said and a mutual understanding the two Freddy Fazbears started the process of restoring Mangle. While the others went about their night Bonnie remained in the basement staying close to the remains of his counterpart. He was no longer the only one without a counterpart, but was still the only one with a nonfunctioning one.

"Come on Bonnie think, if I were to hide a memory chip where would I put it?" The older rabbit groaned.

=End=


	12. Restored

Restored

A/N: I'm surprised that I'm still going for this one. Anyways I own no one they belong to Scott Cawthon.

Toy Freddy wiped some stray oil away from his forehead as he continued to work on restoring Mangle to her original form. With the restored Freddy's guidance he was starting to learn the responsibilities of being the leader of the group. His attention then turned to the extra head that rested on Mangle's shoulder, "What to do with this one…Ah I know! Freddy do we have any small bodies? I have an idea for this one."

"What do you have in mind?" Freddy asked his toy counterpart.

Toy Freddy turned to a picture of a small mechanical parrot, "To go with the pirate theme in Pirate's Cove. I mean what's a pirate without a wise cracking parrot, right?"

"I like the idea you're going with. I'll see what we have" Freddy responded and started looking through the parts, "I think we have something to make it work. Hey Chica can you go check the receiving area and see if we have some green paint?"

Chica poked her head in, "Oh wow you two are making progress. Green paint? What for?"

"You'll see when we're done" Freddy responded.

The chicken nodded and motioned for her counterpart to follow her. Getting to where new items were stored she was thrilled to find green paint, and a new suit for Foxy. Toy Chica took the paint and headed towards the backstage area, Chica behind her carrying the box containing Foxy's new suit, "Foxy, backstage!"

"Why?" Foxy asked.

Chica motioned to the box she was carrying, "Jeremy pulled through for you."

"Bless that lad's heart" Foxy remarked and followed the chickens towards the backstage area.

"Freddy I have the green paint" Toy Chica called.

Freddy nodded, "Thank you Toy Chica, ah it looks like Foxy's new suit is in as well. Toy Freddy will you be able to handle Mangle on your own while I fix Foxy up?"

"I'll do my best" Toy Freddy responded turning his attention back to his friend, "At least I can save one of my friends."

Meanwhile out in the dining area Balloon Boy gently tapped on the Marionette's box, "Marionette, is there any way we can save Bonnie? Or have we really lost him for good?"

The puppet shook their head and motioned for the boy animatronic to be quiet as they pulled an endoskeleton from their box, "I feared someday something would happen to one of the toys so I've always kept this with me. However, we can't bring Bonnie back without his memory chip."

"I think I heard the restored Bonnie saying something about if he were to hide it, there would be some places he would look." Balloon Boy spoke, "If anyone would know where to look if it was hidden, it would be him!"

The puppet tapped their chin nodding in agreement, "Perhaps I should go talk to him. Thank you Balloon Boy, however don't tell anyone about what's in my box. Can I trust you with that secret?"

Balloon Boy nodded and watched as the puppet left their box and made their way towards the basement. He then peeked into the backstage room to see that the Freddy's had made a great deal of progress restoring the two animatronic foxes. Mangle was soon restored back to pristine condition, while Foxy was close to being fully restored himself. Both Freddy's stepped back as the two foxes reactivated and looked at one another.

"Mangle you're beautiful!" Foxy exclaimed pulling the toy model to him.

Mangle wiped some oil away, "Foxy look at you, you look quite handsome….I never thought I would be restored to this degree….I…I mean look at me everything is back to where it should be!"

"Indeed, however there is one thing that is missing if you ask me" Foxy remarked and pulled something from one of his teeth, "The advantage of having gold teeth, somethings hide easily when they're the same color."

Everyone watched as Foxy slid a gold ring around Mangle's finger and whisked her away towards Pirate's Cove. Freddy chuckled looking to his toy model, "You did well for your first attempt at repairs. I don't think I've seen Foxy that happy in quite some time."

Toy Freddy nodded, "I'm glad I could restore her, she looks so happy now that she's restored. So what are we going to do now? The night guard is still most likely passed out and we still have time."

"Perhaps I can give you a few more lessons" Freddy spoke, "Chica, Toy Chica could you please leave us?"

The chickens nodded and went back out into the dining room where they noticed Foxy swinging Mangle around as if they were the happiest bots in the world. Toy Chica smiled though deep down she wished that Toy Freddy would pay her a little more attention and pull himself away from the guilt of Bonnie's death. Her older counterpart noticed the look in her eyes and pulled her into the kitchen where they decided to talk.

"I know he still cares, but the whole Bonnie thing is just eating away at him and he can't let go!" Toy Chica groaned throwing a pan across the kitchen.

Chica nodded throwing a pan herself, "I told you this is good stress relief. Perhaps you should talk to him about it. I told you that those with the names Freddy and Bonnie have always been bound together."

"Yeah you're right I should talk to him….I can only wonder would things be different if he were still here with us…" Toy Chica looked down, "I can't get our last conversation out of my mind, how sad he sounded."

"He knew it would be the last time he would see you" Chica responded, "So you have a little oil on your hands who doesn't?"

"Wait you do too?" the toy turned to the restored model shocked.

Chica nodded, "Like you, I have the oil of a certain rabbit on my hands as well. Our building was falling apart around us before we were moved into your location. A part of the roof had collapsed and Bonnie had pushed me out of the way before it could land on me. He ceased to function for a while after that, during that time Freddy did everything he could to restore him."

"That's very brave of him though." Toy Chica responded.

Chica nodded, "Our Bonnie's were quite similar, I can see why Jeremy called them brothers. Then again when Toy Bonnie wasn't after the guard he'd come visit us, at times even fix us up a little."

"That's our Bonnie" Toy Chica smiled faintly, "I have yet to meet anyone with a heart as gentle as his. Look at the time we should be getting back."

As the two exited the kitchen they realized that Marionette and Bonnie were talking about something. The two leaned close trying to figure out what they were talking about. However, the puppet had noticed them and motioned for them to come out, that it was no secret about what they were talking about.

"Are you sure about that though, Bonnie?" the Puppet asked.

Bonnie nodded, "If it were me I would have put it in the same place. It's just a guess though and I can't be for certain that he was even able to or not."

"We will have to look tomorrow then" Marionette spoke, "We should return to our spots."

The other models nodded and followed the puppet back into the dining area and towards their designated spots. As they walked past Pirate's Cove they noticed that Foxy had torn down the out of order sign and made a makeshift perch for a new animatronic parrot that sat upon it. The models stopped for a moment looking at the green bird, "Where did that come from?"

"Toy Freddy created crackers here to help with our act" Mangle responded, "A cliché name though for a parrot."

Foxy chuckled slightly, "Adventure tales with Foxy and Mangle to Pirate Foxes and their trusted sidekick Crackers the Parrot. I like the ring to it already."

"I'm sure you two will do great" Bonnie responded returning to the show stage, "Crackers, really Freddy?"

The older bear shrugged, "I didn't name it. Foxy did."

"What would you expect from a pirate after all?" Chica asked joining her bandmates.

The puppet returned to their box on the show stage, "Freddy, everyone thank you for taking the toy models in. I am in your debt. Bonnie if you can think of anywhere he would hide it. Please let me know."

Bonnie nodded and noticed that Toy Freddy and Chica joined them on the stage, "Freddy are we trying something new?"

Freddy nodded, "I'm sorry Bonnie….but I can't just let them sit there and gather dust."

Toy Freddy turned to the rabbit, "If our presence bothers you, please say so and we'll go back to the room. Freddy wanted to give us a chance to perform like we used to."

The older rabbit nodded, "I don't mind, besides Freddy is right you two shouldn't be gathering dust just for my sake."

Just as Toy Freddy was about to respond the 6 AM bell chimed and they all converted to their sleep mode until they would be required to activate for the children. Jeremy was the first one to enter the building and noticed the toy models standing out with their original counterparts. He then made his way to the office and sighed seeing Mike collapsed on the floor. Helping the guard up and sending them home he started to get the place ready for opening. He was quite curious to see how the toy models would react to their new surroundings.

=End=


	13. A Reminder

A Reminder

A/N: I think I've hit the midrange of this story, not quite sure to say myself. Anyways I own no one they belong to Scott Cawthon.

Jeremy watched as everyone left so he could start closing for the night. He had spent the day watching the toy models interact with their restored counterparts, and was quite pleased with the result. He was happy that the CEO was present and decided to allow the toys to remain in the building with their restored friends. As he started to clean he felt like he was being watched by something other than his friends. Looking towards the west hall he noticed that there was a figure standing in the entrance of the hall, "Uhhh Freddy…."

Freddy activated sensing Jeremy's distress, "What is it Jeremy?"

"There…There's a shadow in the hall…" Jeremy started, "It looks like."

Toy Freddy activated and looked at the shadow in the hallway, "Toy Bonnie…. Freddy please let me handle this."

The older bear turned to the toy model, "Do you think you can?"

"All I can do is try, it's him I just know it is… Please let me do this to protect the others." Toy Freddy started.

Freddy nodded, "However, if you are in any danger I will step in."

"Freddy wait!" Toy Chica pleaded grabbing the toy bear, "What if he hurts you!?"

The toy bear looked down, "I would deserve it for everything I did to him."

"Then you're not the only one" the toy chicken looked down, "We'll do this together then."

The two toys started to approach the shadow of their friend and noticed that the closer they got the more uneasy the shadow became. Freddy reached out for it only for the shadow to flinch, much like Bonnie had done in the past when Freddy had snapped at him. The toy bear looked down and then kneeled before the shadow, "Bonnie, have you come to seek your vengeance against us?"

The shadow shook its head and kneeled down eye level with the toy bear, "Freddy, that's against my nature and you know it. Please I need your help I can't rest in peace at all. I fear everyone here is in danger by something that is a lot darker than we first thought."

"Bonnie what do you mean?" Toy Chica asked reaching for the shadow of her friend, "Why are you flinching away from us?"

The shadow started to quiver, "I'm sorry, but I must speak with Freddy."

Before anyone could ask further questions the shadow faded into Toy Freddy and caused the bear to collapse and shut down. Toy Chica quickly caught the bear and looked to the others who were just as shocked. Freddy moved from the stage and placed the toy bear in the backstage room. Everyone was shocked at what had just happened. Toy Chica started to cry and was escorted out of the room by Mangle who kept trying to cheer her up. Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica looked down at the toy model and decided to take turns watching over what was going on. Freddy decided to take the first shift which allowed the others to go about their business as they saw fit. Meanwhile Jeremy watched cautiously as Mangle tried to comfort an upset Chica, and still attempt to get his work done. Much to his dismay Mike had shown up early and just went to his office without even asking where the animatronics were.

Meanwhile Toy Freddy felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out. He wanted to scream, but no matter what he did he could not utter a sound. Soon the pain stopped though and he realized that he was somewhere that was much like the building that they had come from. Looking around he saw a familiar blue rabbit sitting on the edge of the stage holding their beloved guitar.

"Bonnie!" Freddy cried reaching for his friend, "H-How is this possible? We're not supposed to have dreams."

Bonnie looked up from his guitar, "When Marionette gave us life, it never realized that it had embedded us with something else. We are very much alive and capable of feeling just like the older models before us. However, with the advancements of our circuitry we're apparently able to dream, or at least simulate dreams. You didn't need to create an image of me though to understand that."

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault that you're…" Freddy looked down sitting next to the rabbit.

Bonnie shook his head, "Freddy I'm not mad, I would replay that night and still accept the same outcome if it meant that everyone managed to escape. Tell me how has everyone been?"

"Mangle's been fully restored to her old self. I took the extra endoskeleton head that was attached to her and created a parrot to perform with her and Foxy. Freddy has been teaching me on how to be a better leader, something that I have seriously needed. Chica does what she can to cheer everyone up, especially Toy Chica.."

"How is she anyways?" Bonnie asked strumming his guitar.

Freddy looked down, "She still blames herself as part of the reason you're not here. She and I both hold that blame and it's tearing us apart. When I watch Freddy and Bonnie interact I just start to fall apart realizing I never deserved a friend like you."

"The two of you need to let go of that" Bonnie spoke, "What's done is done the two of you need to keep living your lives. Don't let my sacrifice go to waste, I just wanted to see everyone happy."

"Kinda hard when we don't have you with us" Freddy responded quietly, "Bonnie, he's taken you being gone extremely hard. He won't admit it, but you can see that he's in agony knowing that you're not with us. Freddy spends a lot of his time trying to cheer him up and make sure he's okay."

"I was afraid it would hurt him deeply" Bonnie responded setting his guitar down, "So my endoskeleton?"

"Damaged beyond repair. We're still trying to find your memory chip though it wasn't in the mangled mess that was your body….Bonnie did you hide it before you sacrificed yourself?" Freddy asked desperately.

Bonnie looked down and then to his friend, "Come on Freddy, you out of anyone should know the answer to that. We're running out of time, but could you do a favor for me?"

"Name it, I owe you so more than a favor though." Freddy responded.

Bonnie chuckled a little and picked up his guitar once more, "When you wake up tell Chica how you truly feel. Don't let my death weigh on you any longer, live your lives and be happy….Also tell Balloon Boy I haven't forgotten that old promise. Though I'm sure he may have….and tell Bonnie that I'm sorry for causing him so much pain. He was like a brother to me, always a lot of fun to be around."

"I'll be sure to pass all of that along, Bonnie. I promise or my name isn't Freddy Fazbear." Freddy responded offering his hand to his friend.

Bonnie nodded, "There's the Freddy I remember. Take care of yourself Freddy. Don't give up I'm sure you'll eventually find it."

Before Freddy could say much more he was jolted awake causing Foxy to fall from his seat and scream. Everyone appeared in the backstage area relieved to see that the toy bear had awoken. Toy Chica rushed up and hugged Toy Freddy fighting back tears, she was afraid that she had lost another one of her friends. Freddy looked at his counterpart and indicated he was curious to know what had happened.

"Before I start explaining" Toy Freddy sighed softly, "Chica, I know I haven't said this in some time, but you are the most important bot to me. When you're near me my servos and circuits heat up and make me feel like I'm on cloud nine. I have taken you for granted for so long and I'm so sorry about that."

Toy Chica looked away slightly embarrassed, "Freddy what has gotten into you?"

"I'm keeping my promise to Bonnie. He told me as soon as I woke up that I was to tell you how I truly felt. There's more to that as well. Balloon Boy, he said he hadn't forgotten some sort of promise whatever it was."

Balloon Boy nodded, "That's good to know!"

The toy bear then turned to Bonnie, "He wanted to apologize for causing you so much pain. He adored you like a brother and said you were one of the most fun bots to be around."

"Freddy, thank you" Bonnie responded, "hearing that gives a little comfort."

Toy Freddy nodded, "Also, I want to believe that he hid his memory chip. He said that I would be able to tell the answer to that question on me own. We need to find it, we need to get our friend back."

Before the animatronics could say anything else the 6 AM bell chimed once more and they could hear Mike celebrating in the office since no one had shown up. Everyone shrugged it off and went to their spots deciding it was probably best just to give a night guard a chance to enjoy a night without wetting themselves. However Freddy tried to stifle a laugh as soon as Golden Freddy was heard in the office scaring the guard even if it was past their given time. So much for Mike's easy night of being left alone.

'He hid it, now to just think of where it would be' Toy Freddy thought as the first round of children showed up for the day.

=End=


	14. Start of the Search

Start of the Search

A/N: I own nothing, everyone belongs to Scott Cawthon. Well except Crackers, I guess I do kind of own them.

The day had passed relatively normal for the animatronics as groups of children came in and out of the building all day. Though there was a lot on the minds of the toys they continued to focus on bringing joy to the children that had come to see them and the others. Foxy and Mangle along with Crackers were quite the hit with the children. The parrot's jokes may have been stale, but to a bunch of young children they were funny no matter how many times they were told. The Fazbear Band had been given a few new songs to add to their routine. They had been designed for both versions of the band to sing together, except for the fact they were missing one model. It had been close to about a month since the toys had started performing with their counterparts, and every night Toy Freddy continued to think of where his friend would have hid his memory chip.

"Another good day" Foxy yawned as he jumped down from his stage helping Mangle down, "Wouldn't you say my dear?"

Mangle nodded, "The kids certainly loved the act."

Meanwhile on the show stage Toy Freddy remained deep in thought trying to figure out where his friend could be hiding so to speak. He was pulled from his thoughts as Toy Chica gently nudged him, "We're on guard duty tonight. Let's have some fun."

"I'm looking forward to it" Toy Freddy responded, "But who's taking the west hall?"

"We will be" Mangle called Balloon Boy right behind her, "Besides the others should be able to enjoy a night off every now and then right?"

The restored models nodded and Freddy started to move for the backstage area, "We appreciate it. With the night off we may be able to finally do some self-repair on ourselves."

"You can count on us" Toy Freddy responded, "Let's get ready everyone."

The toy models nodded and soon started towards their positions allowing the older models to take a night to themselves. The restored Freddy watched almost at ease knowing the toys would be able to handle the guard without them for the night, "They have certainly come a long way since they first came here."

"Aren't you worried about them replacing us?" Chica asked, "I mean I'm sure they never would but I guess I just worry that they may someday."

"Not really" Freddy responded, "Toy Freddy has come a long way since he first came here, he's finally understanding what it means to hold the Fazbear name. He knows this is our home, and I'm sure if he could and it wasn't so haunted he would return to the other building."

Foxy nodded, "Aye, but the building was torn down due to safety concerns. I don't mind having the toys here with us. Mangle has helped make my act even better, and the addition of Crackers has aided as well. At first I was uneasy with allowing them here with us, but you were right once again Freddy."

"At first I did it because I promised Toy Bonnie, but now I can't picture things without them here." Freddy responded.

Bonnie nodded, "They've made getting the guard a lot easier. I'm glad you've allowed them to stay Freddy. They've brought a lot more life to this place."

"That they have, though for the longest time I was worried them being here would upset you. I think they were worried as well about that aspect." Freddy admitted pulling out a few tools, "Alright, who wants fixed up first?"

"Can I be up first?" Chica asked.

Freddy nodded and started getting to work on repairing his friend's minor problems. Every now and then the others would turn their attention to the camera and wave when they noticed it was focused on the backstage. Bonnie deciding to have a little fun waited until the camera came back to them and stood as close as he could to it revealing his endoskeleton eyes.

"Damn you Bonnie!" Mike could be heard yelling from the office.

Bonnie looked down chuckling slightly, "I don't think he likes me."

"Who could hate you?" Foxy responded, "I mean out of all of us you look the least threatening."

"I use that to my advantage" Bonnie responded, "I still find it funny that Mike is convinced that I can teleport."

"Bonnie, half the time we think you do" Chica giggled slightly as Freddy tightened her one servo.

Meanwhile in the East Hallway Toy Chica and Freddy started making their way towards the office. They had learned the attack patterns of their counterparts and decided to stick with them for the night. Before Chica wondered into the kitchen Freddy pecked her cheek, "Go make some noise and I'll distract him in the corner. Hopefully that'll give Balloon Boy time to get in and disable the lights, and maybe even the doors."

"You got it" Chica responded and went into the kitchen and started causing as much noise as she could.

Meanwhile in Pirate's Cove Mangle noticed that Mike hadn't checked on her for some time so started to make her move towards the West Hall. Turning to Crackers she motioned for him to start singing which the parrot did without a second thought.

"What do ye do with a drunken sailor? What do ye do with a drunken sailor? What do ye do with a drunken sailor early in the morn'n!" Crackers started to sing.

Mangle noticed that the camera had just focused on Crackers as she escaped into the West Hall. As Mike searched for her Balloon Boy managed to sneak into the office and waited until the guard pulled their monitor down, "Hello!"

"What the- crap well guess I know what's coming now…" Mike grumbled, "At least you guys aren't trying to stuff me into a suit anymore."

"Hi!" Balloon Boy responded and started laughing.

Mike sighed and held his head in his hands as Mangle and Freddy appeared in the office. Mangle screamed causing the guard to black out like he had done every night since the toy models had shown up. This time Toy Freddy caught the slumping guard and placed them on the floor and covered him with a blanket, "Night guard down and out. It's almost funny that he gets paid to sleep on the job, you know?"

"Did we get him?" Toy Chica asked peering into the office.

Balloon Boy nodded, "We did, and thanks to a few upgrades I'm even able to disable the doors now too! Used to be only Bonnie and Chica could do that."

"When we work with them make sure just to disable the lights so they can still have some fun too, okay BB?" Toy Freddy asked.

Balloon Boy nodded, "Sure thing Freddy! So what should we do now?"

"I'm not sure about you two, but I did promise a lovely chick that I would treat her to a night of whatever she wanted." The toy bear responded turning to a certain toy chicken.

Toy Chica looked away embarrassed, "Well then why don't we try and search for something? We've been so busy that I feel like we've forgotten him…"

"If that's what you really want, then we'll do it" Toy Freddy responded taking Chica's hand in his own, "Where should we start the search though? We've looked everywhere up here in the main building."

"Then let's look in the basement" Toy Chica responded, "For all we know maybe they missed it when they brought him here."

"Good luck looking" Mangle responded and went back out into the dining area with Balloon Boy, "What a night that was a lot of fun though."

Balloon Boy nodded and noticed Marionette and Golden Freddy playing poker, "Can we join?"

Golden Freddy nodded, "Pull up a seat the more the players the more fun. Have anything to bet with?"

"Just Balloons….We could use them as chips right?" Balloon Boy asked.

Marionette nodded, "Fair enough, each one can hold a different value."

"Sounds like fun" Mangle responded and sat down with Balloon Boy, "Typical poker?"

Marionette nodded, "Where did the other two go?"

"They decided to go look for that memory chip again" Balloon Boy responded dispensing Balloons for everyone.

Golden Freddy nodded, "They haven't given up, and that's good at least. Go ahead and deal the cards Marionette let's have some fun with this."

The puppet nodded and waved as Toy Freddy and Chica passed heading towards the basement. The two toy models seemed determined to find a way to save their fallen friend, and the puppet had truly found it admirable. They were pleased that Toy Freddy had started to change into what the name truly represented. They watched as the toy chicken and bear stopped to talk to the restored models and then went for the basement. Soon the restored models were sitting at the table with them, "Have room for more players, Goldy?"

Golden Freddy nodded, "Come on and join we've got enough cards to go around. We're using Balloons to bet. Just regular poker since we do have a child with us."

"Darn looks like we'll have to play strip poker later" Freddy chuckled as Bonnie shook his head obviously recalling some memories.

Balloon Boy looked confused, "Strip poker? How does that work?"

"Well with us it's usually tie first, and then we start removing parts of our suits" Bonnie responded, "Whoever has the most of their suit left wins. Don't play with Freddy though he'll take you for everything you're worth and then some."

"You're just jealous that I still "technically" own your guitar" Freddy responded taking his cards in hand.

Foxy chuckled at the memories of the game they were talking about, "But if I recall right Freddy, if we're going by that game Bonnie "technically" still owns half your suit and microphone."

"That must have been some game" Mangle responded.

Chica nodded, "They were at it for hours betting whatever they could. It was hysterical to watch Foxy, Goldy, and myself almost got popcorn because it was that amusing to watch."

Soon the animatronics settled down and started to play poker with one another. To ensure that everyone was given a fair chance Crackers became the official dealer of the cards. No one was quite sure on who would really win the game, but they didn't care they were finally having a chance to have some fun and allow the night guard to rest for once. Mangle had told them how easy it had been to cause Mike to faint, and was worried that perhaps he would quit if they didn't give him somewhat of a break. Freddy mentioned he would take it into consideration, but for the time being the tradition of playing with the guard would stand. Everyone understood and then groaned as Balloon Boy won the current pot with a four of a kind.

=End=


	15. Facing Fears

Facing Fears

A/N: I own nothing but Crackers. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon.

Toy Chica looked down at the mutilated endoskeleton of her friend, "Bonnie…."

"Come on Chica let's keep looking while we still have some time." Toy Freddy placed a hand on her shoulder, "I miss him too. It's hard to believe it's been a little over a month."

The toy chicken nodded and started to look around a few other crates that had come from their location. As much as she hated the basement there was a small chance that perhaps Bonnie had hidden his memory chip somewhere within the multitude of items that had come from their building. As she looked through one box she pulled out a celebrate poster and placed it over the mutilated endoskeleton. Curious of a rumor she heard she gently pressed Freddy's nose on the poster and giggled slightly as it let out a soft honk.

Meanwhile Toy Freddy looked through a few boxes on his own and realized it was nothing but spare parts. Taking notice of a figure sitting in the one corner he started to approach it but then backed away, "It's here!? Chica come here!"

Toy Chica quickly rushed to his side, "Oh no….Do you think Freddy knows?"

"I don't know….to see that here though…No wonder Bonnie can't rest in peace he's the only one who noticed that guy using it. Granted, it wasn't enough to save them….I do wonder what happened to those poor children."

"Maybe the other's know? I can't imagine that they're at peace until that person pays….To die so young and in such a horrible way. I can only wonder if Bonnie is trying to comfort them and help them move on." Toy Chica looked down, "That's the old Spring Bonnie, right?"

Toy Freddy nodded, "They give me an uneasy feeling, let's get back upstairs and talk to Freddy about this."

"I agree" Toy Chica responded and then turned around, "Freddy…Look."

The toy bear turned around and was greeted by the shadow of his fallen friend once more, "I can finally understand why you're not at peace if he's down here."

"That's one reason yes" Bonnie responded, "The other reason is the poor children trapped in the restored models. They're growing angry, and they want their revenge against who wronged them."

"How can we help them?" Toy Freddy asked.

Toy Chica nodded, "Bonnie, there has to be a way right?"

The shadow looked down shaking their head, "There is none that I know of as of yet. Sometimes the children will come down here and play with me, only to cower when they notice the suit that lured them to their demise. It scares them, even though it is lifeless now."

"The memory of what it caused is still with them…" Freddy looked down, "What if we could lure the person responsible down here and allow them to get their revenge? Do you think that would free them from their binds?"

"It's hard to say, they're all frightened. I'm worried that eventually it'll start to hurt the restored models" Bonnie responded, "In order for them to move on they need someone to guide them."

Toy Chica started to understand what was going on, "Bonnie no! We can't lose you again. Please for once be selfish here!"

Toy Freddy shook his head, "Chica, you and I both know there was never a selfish circuit in him. So you're thinking of crossing over with them?"

"I'm only going to guide them until they find peace. I take it you still haven't found it huh?" the shadow asked as it started to fade.

The two toys looked down nodding in defeat causing the shadow to chuckle and place a hand on both of their shoulders, "Help the children first, then look for it. Perhaps by then you'll find where I've hidden it."

"That's not very helpful you know" Freddy responded as the shadow faded, "Help the children first….How though?"

"We'll think of something" Toy Chica responded and started for the ground floor, "We need to act fast though, they're counting on us."

The toy bear nodded and followed the other toy model back onto the ground floor only to find Mangle, Marionette, and Balloon Boy trying to calm the restored Chica down. They noticed it looked like blood and mucus were starting to run from her eyes, causing the restored chicken to panic. Golden Freddy looked at the chicken with his restored counterpart trying to make sense of what was going on, "This is quite troubling."

Marionette looked at Chica and then shook their head, "I feared this would happen eventually. The poor children have grown tired of waiting, they want their revenge. If only I had known this would happen."

"You didn't though" Freddy responded wiping away some blood from his own eye, "You wanted to give the poor kids the gift of life once more. You didn't know that in doing so they'd be bound to us."

"True, but now all of you are suffering for it" Marionette spoke remorsefully.

Toy Freddy and Chica nodded walking towards the group, "Someone wants to help put the kids at rest though."

"Toy Freddy, Toy Chica you two are back already?" Freddy asked.

Toy Freddy nodded, "We started looking, but came across the suit that man used. We couldn't go any further than that. Before we came back up, we were confronted by Bonnie's shadow once more. He wants to help put the children at rest, they're part of the reason he can't rest. When they're frightened they go and play with him."

"That's quite interesting" Golden Freddy responded, "There must be a way we can help them find peace. In the mean time we'll have to ensure we're cleaned regularly to avoid this place being shut down."

The others nodded and the toys soon got to work cleaning the restored models of the blood and mucus that had mysteriously appeared. Once they were clean everyone returned to their spots, and hoped that while they performed through the day the trapped souls of the children wouldn't cause too much trouble. Numerous times Chica was reassured by Freddy and Bonnie that they would not be placed back in the storage that easily. As the others got ready for the day Marionette and Golden Freddy made their way to the basement to discuss ways of putting the children at rest.

"Considering one of them is residing in you as well, how are you feeling" the puppet asked cautiously.

Golden Freddy looked down, "I feel sad to be honest. Their life was cut short, too short. She was only eight years old, murdered in cold blood."

The puppet nodded, "They were all so young. The only thing I knew to do was to give them gifts, of course it then turned to life….It is my fault that they are suffering, if I were to destroy myself perhaps it would cause what I've done to be undone."

"If you do that though the toys will no longer be what they are as well. Foxy would lose Mangle, Toy Freddy and Chica wouldn't be themselves any longer, and what about Balloon Boy and Toy Bonnie? None of them would be the same, just empty preprogrammed shells. We will find a way to set them free, that doesn't require another sacrifice." Golden retorted.

Marionette nodded and turns its attention towards the crate that contained Toy Bonnie's endoskeleton, "If what Toy Freddy and Chica said was true, then they come here to play with him. If that can give them and the restored models peace we should use it to our advantage. Let's get this suit out of here and place it somewhere else."

Golden nodded and the two moved the suit to another location where it wouldn't be discovered. Though the safety room had never been put into the animatronics digital map Golden had found a way to access it through his teleportation abilities. With the puppets help they placed the suit in a corner, and looked around the room more.

"So this is where you hide" Marionette looked around.

Golden nodded, "From here I monitor everything, like you I do care about what happens to my charges. I watched Mike carefully his first few nights on the job, but he seems capable of handling himself against the others now that they just like scaring him and nothing more."

"Is quite a change isn't it" the puppet responded and sat on one of the crates, "This is troubling Goldy, how are we going to help put the children to rest?"

Before Golden Freddy could speak the two heard someone signing from within the basement. Marionette watched as the spirit inhabiting Golden Freddy appeared and started going for the basement. On the show stage the other animatronics noticed as well, but continued to perform once they noticed that the children they entertained didn't notice. Something had called the children to the basement, and they could only hope that it was Toy Bonnie trying to bring them comfort. Toy Freddy could faintly hear the voice of his friend singing, and even the faint sound of a guitar playing. The other models could hear it as well and soon transitioned to the next song that was part of the show. Ironically, it was the same one that they could hear their departed friend singing.

As the placed closed down for the night everyone could still hear the departed toy entertaining the spirits of the children. Their laughter then stopped, and before any of the models could speak the children appeared before them looking down and almost remorseful.

"We're sorry, we really don't want to hurt you guys" one child spoke.

Another one nodded, "We're just so angry that the person walked away free."

"I want my mommy" another one cried.

One of the spirits held the crying one close, "Don't worry someday we'll see mommy again."

The last spirit approached the toy and restored Freddy, "Please, help us. You tried to save us before, please try again!"

The two bears looked at one another and then nodded, "We will. Rest for now we'll ensure that the man pays for what he has done. You have our word."

The spirits nodded and one approached Bonnie, "You miss your little brother too don't you? He misses you a lot and hopes that someday you both can play together on the stage and make children happy. I miss my little sister so much it hurts half the time, I'm sorry that you've had to endure my pain on top of your own."

Bonnie held out his hand to the spirit, "It's alright to miss someone you care for. Someday you'll see them again I'm sure of it. Until then I'll carry the weight of your pain and grief until you're free."

At that moment Toy Freddy realized something. The restored Bonnie, and his Bonnie were very much the same. Kind and gentle to everyone they met, and offered great comfort to those who were distressed or grieving, even if they were still in the process of it themselves. It almost gave him the idea of where Toy Bonnie may have hidden his memory chip.

After all, who wouldn't trust their older sibling to keep them safe?

=End=


	16. Hide and Seek

Hide and Seek

A/N: As usual I own nothing but Crackers the parrot and another character who will be making a brief appearance. Everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon.

The animatronics watched as Jeremy and Mike sat at a table talking before the start of Mike's shift, there was a heavy concern in the air. After a recent visit and a wave of complaints the FDA had shown up at the building and given the management a citation for the current state of the animatronics. Though the toy models did their best to keep the restored models clean, the children's anger was becoming more than what they could keep up with. The case was especially strong with the tormented soul that had been residing in Bonnie. The rabbit had become much more reclusive and tried to stay away from the others in fear of hurting them. The only one who seemed to be brave enough, or worried enough to stay close to the rabbit despite its protests was Freddy himself.

"I see, damn this is bad Jeremy what are they going to do?" Mike asked.

Jeremy shook his head, "I'm not sure yet. I'm worried that it'll be what happened all over again except it'll be the original models being scrapped instead. The person who was responsible for it is being released soon from what I've heard."

"When they are, let them work here for a night, that's all we'll need" Freddy commented from the stage.

The two men turned towards the show stage, "Is that Freddy or the spirit of a poor child talking?"

"Both" Chica responded.

Foxy peered from behind his curtain, "We promised we would help the poor children and put them to rest. In order to do that we must find the one responsible, and well most likely force him into a suit."

"After all, if they're here after hours we just see an endoskeleton without a suit" Bonnie responded, "And as we all know that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Toy Chica nodded, "Maybe if we can help them we can help our friend as well."

"I'm sure we can. Bonnie said once we help the children we will most likely be able to find his memory chip. Though I think I may have an idea after watching the spirits of those kids for so long." Toy Freddy responded and then turned to Bonnie, "I think he hid it with you somewhere."

The rabbit tilted their head showing they were confused, "What do you mean?"

"The one spirit said that our Bonnie saw you as an older brother. I may be completely off here, but I'm sure he'd trust you with his life if it came down to it. I can't help but think that maybe he hid it with you since he knew you'd keep it safe even if it wasn't intentional" Toy Freddy responded.

"You can't just let it go, he's gone already. Just learn to move on" Mike muttered which lead to him being jumped at by Mangle, "What the hell!?"

Jeremy shook his head, "One thing about any of the gang here, you don't dare insult one of their own. Especially one who gave their own life to ensure their safety. You may want to apologize or they may just try and stuff you in a spare suit tonight."

"Fine I'm sorry!" Mike snapped.

Jeremy got up getting ready to leave, "I'm going to guess you may make it to 2 AM if you're REALLY lucky. Good Luck!"

The night guard watched as Jeremy left and quickly rushed to their office shutting the doors before any of the animatronics could get to him. He rubbed his temples as the others started to pound on the doors, and much to his dismay caused the power to cut out early. He cursed under his breath as the Toy models rushed into the office and dragged him out into the dining area. He was thrown before the restored models who looked far from beyond pleased, "I'm sorry….I shouldn't have snapped. I'm just worried that if this place goes out of business I won't have a job anymore to support myself and my kid brother. He loves hearing my stories of working here and how I play "Hide and Seek" with you guys."

"You have a kid brother?" Chica asked kneeling down to the night guard, "You should bring him some night."

Freddy nodded, "We love kids you know that. Since it is Friday night why don't you go get him? We can hold down the fort for that long, right guys?"

"Are we really going to let him get off insulting our fallen friend like that?" Toy Chica asked.

Toy Freddy pulled her back, "Mike does have a point. We do need to move on Chica, Bonnie himself said we can't let what happened weigh on us anymore. We're supposed to be living for the day, not for the past. I miss him as much as everyone else, but in order to not insult his memory and sacrifice we have to keep moving."

"That was very well said" Freddy remarked, "Well hurry up Mike we don't have all night."

"R-Right" Mike responded and quickly rushed out the door knowing if anyone found out he'd be fired in a heartbeat. While on his way to get his brother he called Jeremy explaining that his little brother was ill and instead of taking the night off since he was needed, he had come to a truce with the animatronics that they'd leave him be for the night so his brother could rest. Within forty five minutes he had retrieved his brother and was back at the pizzeria, "You're going to love this, promise."

"If you say so Mike" a young boy yawned, "So what do I have to do?"

Mike pulled his kid brother into his lap and pulled down the monitor, "You see at night Freddy and his friends become active. They like to play hide and seek with me so we need to keep an eye on them and conserve power okay? The ones we really have to focus on tonight is Foxy, Mangle, and the Freddys. We should also watch for Balloon Boy as well. Bonnie, Chica, and Toy Chica will visit the office, but we can find them using the blind spot lights."

"What do we do if they're at the door?" Mike's brother asked.

Mike smiled, "Well we shut it and then wait for them to leave."

The young boy nodded and pressed the door light to the West Hall and fell back as Bonnie was already at the door peering in. Quickly Mike shut the door and checked the light once more, "Sorry Bonnie nothing personal!"

"No offense taken!" the Rabbit responded chuckling, "So that's your kid brother huh? He's quite brave."

The boy blinked, "Wait they talk to you too?"

"Yeah, now let's check the East Hall for Chica and Toy Chica." Mike responded pressing the light only to fall back as Chica was seen in the window.

Toy Chica leaned into the doorway, "Awww he's so cute! Mike you need to bring him more often!"

Mike's brother smiled faintly and pressed the door button, "Sorry Ms. Chica nothing personal!"

Chica waved from the window, "Don't worry we understand! It's nice to have someone else to play with us though!"

Mike quickly checked the show stage and was surprised to see that Freddy, Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy, and the puppet were sitting there playing cards. When they noticed he was looking they turned and waved before going back to their game. He then checked Pirate's Cove quickly and noticed that Foxy and Mangle were already in the first phase of their attack, "Ah crud to open the door or not. Hey Leo check the light real quick to see if Bonnie's still there."

Leo checked the light and saw no shadow, "Nope he's not there. Want me to open the door?"

"Go ahead, we should be fine as long as I keep an eye on everyone" Mike responded opening the door to the East Hall, "Having fun?"

Leo nodded and checked the light in the hall once more, "I really am! You get to do this every night? You're so lucky!"

"I wouldn't say that entirely" Bonnie responded poking back into the doorway, "We do keep him on his toes."

"Ahhh! Mike!" Leo fell back from Bonnie once more.

Mike groaned, "Come on can you go one night without teleporting please? This was supposed to be an easy night so Leo here could rest."

"Sorry, it's just so much fun keeping you jumpy" Bonnie responded and stepped away from the door, "My apologies Leo if I startled you."

"No way I think all of you guys are cool!" Leo grinned, "So Mike how long does your shift last?"

"6 AM we still have a few hours left and 60% of the power allowance. I guess Freddy reset the generator for me since you're here with me." Mike responded.

"What happens when you run out of power?" Leo asked curiously.

"Well we usually just scare him until he passes out and then wake him up before 6 AM" Mangle responded peering into the door.

Foxy nodded leaning into the office, "Ye be getting sloppy Mike!"

Chica leaned in from the East Hall door, "Give him a break Foxy he does have company as well!"

Mike rubbed his temple, "Here I thought it would be a typical night."

"You're funny" Freddy responded from the show stage, "There is never a typical night here!"

"Since we technically "got" you, why don't we all head out to the dining area and play some games?" Chica asked.

The guard nodded and followed the animatronics and his kid brother to the dining room where the others were already waiting. Leo got to meet everyone and quickly sat down with them and started playing a game of Uno with everyone. He decided to sit down at one of the tables and watch finding it sweet that the animatronics acted so kindly towards children regardless of it being day or night. For the remaining time he watched as Leo played with the animatronics and could tell that the air was a little lighter than when he had first shown up for work that night. As soon as the 6 AM bell rang Mike clocked out and waited for Jeremy to show up to let them out.

"Mike, you have the night off. The person was just released we're going to let them work tonight's night shift." Jeremy responded quietly.

Mike nodded, "Maybe peace will finally be semi-restored to this place. Come on Leo let's head home and catch up on some Saturday cartoons."

Leo nodded and waved towards the animatronics, "Thanks guys!"

Jeremy smiled and then turned to the show stage, "I hope this works Freddy...The son of a bitch is all yours tonight guys. Let's just try and make it through the day."

Everyone silently nodded as Jeremy started to open for the day. When midnight came they would seek the vengeance the children had desperately wanted. Once they were freed from their anger, they could finally return to finding Bonnie's memory chip. No one was surprised that the toy rabbit would have made it difficult to find. If someone else needed help before him, he would always make sure that they were taken care of first. Toy Freddy had actually found it rather amusing that Bonnie would decide to finally be a pain and get even for everything. He didn't put it past the gentle rabbit, but the sooner he could restore the toy model the more content he would be.

'Just a little longer, please just hold on a little longer' everyone pleaded as the day began.

=End=


	17. Trapped

Trapped

A/N: I know this isn't how it really happened in the game series, but really wanted to try this idea out. Anyways please let me know how I'm doing the feedback does help keep me going at times. I own no one but Crackers everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon.

Time seemed to move slowly for the animatronics since they knew as soon as Midnight struck they would finally be able to seek vengeance. They had heard what Jeremy had said, and for some reason the company decided to allow the man back as a night guard. Balloon Boy had overheard that the former employee had offered to work for half of what Mike was being paid. None of the animatronics cared though, they were out to help the poor children's souls that were in eternal torment. They had come to expect such actions though from the company, they had a shady past since the beginning. To them this was the icing on the cake, allowing a former employee who had been charged for MURDER to be back on the premises.

"Am I the only one who see's several issues with this?" Toy Freddy asked during an intermission.

Freddy shook his head, "There are several issues wrong with how this company is being run. I can only hope that eventually the employee's with common sense will reach places where they can truly change the outcome of this establishment. We alone can only do so much."

Toy Chica nodded, "I think Jeremy would be a good CEO, same with Mike now that we're on better terms with him."

"I agree, to think that guard has come a long way since he's been here with us." Chica looked towards the children that were gathering, "Looks like it's show time once more."

"Then let's give them a show they won't forget" Bonnie replied.

Freddy nodded, "Let's do this."

Meanwhile as the Fazbear Band performed Foxy and Mangle entertained another group of children. They had found new ways to keep the children entertained which even included an impromptu sword fight where the children would call out what they would be using for weapons, the place, and depending on who got the most cheers was the winner. For their current session their "swords" were bananas, they were on the moon, and somehow Crackers was the one winning.

"Arrr looks like we lost to the sidekick" Foxy grumbled, "Let's hear it for the winner, Crackers!"

Mangle nodded, "It seems we did this round didn't we."

"Yar har har har" Crackers started to laugh, "I won! And remember kids!"

"Ye are always welcome to come back to Pirate's Cove!" Foxy, Mangle, and Crackers finished the act in unison until the curtains closed.

Meanwhile as the animatronics went about their day routine the spirits of the children were on edge. They had escaped to the basement allowing the older models to do what needed to be done so they could continue to function. When they reached the basement they noticed that both Golden Freddy and Marionette were waiting for them. The puppet held a finger to their mouth indicating for the children to be quiet as Golden Freddy told them what would be happening. They knew the purple man was dangerous, and if something were to happen to the animatronics it would be left to the spirits of the children to finish the man off.

As night slowly came upon the building there was an air of dread surrounding the animatronics. They all knew what they would be facing tonight, but were thankful there was still a little time before their target appeared. Before the person they dreaded arrived the toys cleaned their older counterparts to help them feel a little more comfortable about what would be happening. Toy Freddy had finished cleaning Bonnie and started to work on Freddy, "How do you want to do this, Freddy?"

"What do you mean?" Freddy asked.

The toy bear looked up, "Do you want us to help? This place has become like a home to us, and we want to help save and defend it in any way that we can. Since we've come here you have treated us with kindness, and now we want to return the favor."

The older bear nodded, "I think you've finally become worthy of the Fazbear name. If you want to help save our home I will not deny you the chance to. This man will most likely know all our tricks, so something to throw him off will be quite appreciated."

"Then you're going to love this" Balloon Boy called, "Jeremy messed with the generator he's going to lose power so fast he won't even know what hit him!"

Toy Chica nodded, "Good to know. If we're all doing this together remember just to mess with the lights BB."

"You got it!" Balloon Boy responded and then turned to the animatronic foxes, "What about you two? How are you going to outsmart him?"

Everyone watched as Foxy took his hook to the feed wire to the camera, "Like that, if he can't see us then he won't know when we're coming."

"Good strategy" Freddy commented, "Bonnie, if you can teleport tonight will be the night to use that to the best of your ability."

Bonnie nodded, "I had planned on bypassing a lot of the rooms I visit actually. I won't go straight to the door though it would be too obvious. What are you two going to do since you like to stick to the dark areas."

Freddy looked towards the East Hall, "We'll still follow our normal route, however we aren't going to let any camera slow us down tonight. Isn't that right, Freddy?"

Toy Freddy nodded, "Toy Chica, make as much noise as you can when you're in the kitchen so he can't hear us. Once you've had enough join us back in the East Hall."

Chica tried to hide a faint look of happiness, "Don't forget there will be two of us raising hell in there. Oh I can't wait to get him, my servos and circuits are already starting to warm up."

"Chica's got a bit of a morbid side to her doesn't she?" Toy Freddy asked.

The older Freddy shrugged, "Like her we're all anxious to help these children move on. Alright everyone act natural the real fun is about to begin."

Everyone slightly nodded as they watched the man responsible for so much suffering, and the decline of the Fazbear name walk through the dining area. It wasn't midnight yet, but they decided to wait until the actual start of the shift. The remaining toy models noticed just how on edge the restored models were. Chica was doing everything she could to keep herself still and not shaking. Bonnie had closed his eyes and looked as if he were fighting the urge to just rush to the office and murder the guard himself. Foxy was doing everything he could to keep himself from pacing, he was growing impatient. Then there was Freddy who remained facing forward waiting for the clock to being timing down the oncoming doom for the murderer. As soon as the clock struck midnight Freddy opened his eyes revealing the endoskeleton ones he often kept hidden, "Everyone let's move."

Meanwhile in the office the former guard looked through the cameras feeling rather confident. He had managed to beat the animatronics once, beating them again was an idea he was confident about. Pulling the monitor up he noticed that Bonnie had already exited off the stage. The image blacked out once more and when it was restored Toy Chica had gone missing. The guard rolled his eyes and checked the hall blind spots briefly and then went to check on Pirate's Cove only to see that the feed had been cut.

"Of course you would do that Foxy." The man smirked, "You were always a bit twitchy."

The man then checked back on the show stage and realized everyone but Freddy had left, "What's wrong Fazbear, worried I'll dismantle you again?"

As the guard sat smug in their office the animatronics were being careful with their movements. As Freddy was about to move off the stage he noticed that Marionette and Golden Freddy had reappeared from wherever they were hiding. Quickly they had explained that the children knew what to do if something were to happen to them. Knowing that gave the older bear a small portion of peace as he began to go through his attack strategy. In the meantime the two mysterious animatronics laid in wait hoping that another unusual visitor would show. Toy Chica and Freddy looked to one another and quickly parted ways. The two chickens quickly made their way for the kitchen and started to throw anything they could find around.

Meanwhile Toy Freddy hid in the restrooms the only thing visible were his eyes much like his counterpart. In the West Hall Balloon Boy and Bonnie were getting close to the door. The idea was to get Balloon Boy into the office undetected, and Bonnie could jam the doors so the man couldn't defend himself. Then there was Pirate's Cove which remained partially quite until Foxy started to sing. If Mike had been there the guard knew that if Foxy was singing he really wasn't planning on leaving the stage. However, this guard had no clue, and instead of not leaving the stage Foxy was going to go for a full out sprint when given a certain signal. Mangle got ready as well to chase after the pirate fox and serve as back up. Part of her missed her mutilated state since it would have enabled her to climb the ceilings and mess with the guard even more. Just as the guard pulled his monitor up Balloon Boy snuck in, but remained quiet. Bonnie took the chance offered to him and jammed the doors and then made his way for the supply closet ensuring that the slamming door was heard. Upon hearing the door slam the guard looked up and noticed that Balloon Boy was in the room, "So the toys have decided to play."

Balloon Boy watched as the man grabbed something from his pocket and realized it was something that could short his circuits out, "Freddy!"

Before the man could even touch the boy animatronic Toy Freddy entered the office and grabbed the man's hand, "They have a place for you."

"Indeed we do" Foxy responded peering into the office, "The children have grown impatient."

"Stupid machines, do you think you can truly beat me!?" the man laughed and pulled his hand from Toy Freddy's grasp. Before the toy bear could react the man had already run out the office and started to run for a hidden safe room. He recalled that they had all been poorly patched over with dry wall. Rushing into the fake wall he laughed as the animatronics gathered outside of it, even pulling away at the plaster, "You can't enter here and you know it!"

The animatronics continued to stand in front of the entrance they tore to get to the one man they wanted dead. The guard started to laugh feeling confident that he had found a way to survive the night, "Try to get to me now!"

Marionette and Golden Freddy appeared next to the restored and toy models, "Oh good, cornered and nowhere to hide."

"You can't get to me!" the guard laughed feeling confident, "As long as I am in here I am safe!"

"From us, yes" Freddy responded.

Toy Freddy looked up, "But not from the children you killed in cold blood."

The man looked on with a confident look on his face. The brats were dead there would be no way that they'd be able to return and get him now. At least that's what he thought when he walked into the building. He never realized just how dead wrong he really was.

=End=


	18. Closure

Closure

A/N: I must say I'm pleased with how well this has been coming along. I own no one but Crackers, everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon. After a little research it appears that "Come Little Children" was written by Edgar Allen Poe, so I will place it belonging to him. I hope you have all enjoyed the ride so far.

The purple man watched from the safety of the hidden room as the animatronics gathered around him. He could only grin knowing that he was safe from them, and the threat of the dead children he didn't buy into it much. They were just children, he killed them, and enjoyed it. He didn't even care what had happened to the bodies, it was all for the thrill of hearing the little brats scream as he butchered them. His attention was pulled back to reality as the atmosphere changed.

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady." A group of voices sung.

The man looked in horror as he noticed the restored animatronics were singing in the pitches of children. He found a familiar looking tool and threw it at one of the restored models, "Go to hell!"

Freddy would have been ready to take a hit for the others, but the tool never reached him. Instead Bonnie had gotten in the way, and in the process had lost his arm. The animatronic rabbit didn't stop, but instead allowed the child haunting it to continue singing the next verse, "London Bridge is broken down. Broken down, broken down. London Bridge is broken down, my fair lady."

"Build it up with wood and clay. Wood and clay, wood and clay. Build it up with wood and clay. My fair lady." The toy models sung.

The man watched in horror as the spirits of the dead children emerged from the animatronics and started to surround him. As he started to back away he noticed that another shadowy figure had joined the spirits that stood in front of the doorway. His eyes widened as it was the only toy model that had noticed him, but it was never able to stop him. Shadow Bonnie looked towards the man the spirits standing in front of him and began to sing, "Set a man to watch all night, watch all night. Watch all night, watch all night. Set a man to watch all night, my fair lady."

"You'll never get me you stupid little brats!" the former guard laughed and quickly crawled into the old Spring Bonnie suit.

Without even thinking the man suddenly got up and started to laugh until something unexpected happened. Without warning the spring locks that had kept the animatronic parts compressed failed. The spirits watched as the man became crushed by several animatronic parts. Toy Chica and Mangle looked away as the sounds of the springs slicing through the body, and the crushing of bones echoed through the empty room. All of the animatronics winced slightly as the man collapsed to the ground blood squirting from the openings of the suit joints. The spirits turned to the animatronics, "Thank you, we can finally be free."

Freddy nodded, "We are glad to see that you will be free now. We will see to it that the spring lock suit never sees the light of day again."

"Thank you" the children cried.

Toy Freddy turned to Bonnie's Shadow, "Are you going to help them back?"

The shadow nodded and then turned to Marionette, "If you will allow me."

Marionette nodded, "As long as I may also join. I must make amends for what I have done."

"Marionette no!" Mangle cried.

The puppet shook its head, "Worry not, I will not be going anywhere. I will only be singing one last lullaby to these poor children."

The spirits of the children gathered around the puppet and the puppet started to sing, "Come little children, I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment."

Everyone watched as the puppet continued to sing until its voice gave out in which Bonnie's shadow continued to pick up as it started to fade away with the children, "Follow sweet children. I'll show you the way through all of the pains and sorrows."

Soon the rest of the animatronics were singing as the spirits began to fade, as if to send them off in peace. The children smiled one last time before they turned into small orbs of light and flew out of the building and into the star lit sky. Everyone turned to the fading shadow of Toy Bonnie. Toy Freddy looked down and then reached out for his friend, "Don't you even think of leaving us just yet. Now that the children are free we can find a way to save you."

The shadow nodded, "I'm sure you'll find it Freddy, I have faith in you. Until then please continue to live and be happy. Someday we'll all be together again as one big happy family."

"We will look forward to having you back with us" Freddy spoke.

Bonnie nodded, "It's not the same everyone has their interest or little sibling here but me. You better hurry back."

The shadow nodded and faded from their sight, "I will, promise."

Everyone soon turned their attention to the one armed rabbit. Freddy sighed and picked up the detached arm, "Honestly Bonnie, you really have to stop losing this one. I mean granted you're not left handed, but I would imagine it's hard to play the guitar with one arm."

"Thank you so much for your concern" Bonnie shot back and then noticed something, "Freddy give my arm to Toy Freddy for a moment."

The restored bear looked at his friend, but did as asked. At first the toy bear was confused until he saw something nestled in between the casing and wires. Gently pulling it out he almost felt a sense of joy brimming, they had finally found it.

"Guys…it's his memory chip…t-that blue rabbit I could just kill him now if he weren't already dead!" Toy Freddy remarked.

Toy Chica looked over his shoulder, "It really is! We can get him back now!"

Foxy examined the memory chip but then realized something, "I hate to rain on your parade, but look it's been damaged from that bastard taking out Bonnie's arm."

Mangle looked down, "We were so close too…."

Freddy took the chip from his toy counterpart and handed it to Marionette, "Do you think Jeremy's friend can create a new one but transfer all the data?"

"It's quite possible" the puppet responded, "Goldy, shall we go make a house call?"

Golden Freddy nodded, "Certainly, however let me take the garbage out first."

Everyone stepped aside as Golden Freddy dragged the spring lock suit out of the hidden room, "Gotta love teleporting and bypassing things. While we're gone it would probably be a good idea to clean up the blood and patch the wall. We'd help, but we have a blue rabbit that needs to be saved."

"You can leave it to us" Freddy responded, "Alright everyone let's get to work."

Toy Freddy nodded, "But shouldn't we re-attach Bonnie's arm first?"

The older rabbit shrugged, "This isn't the first time I've lost it you know. Let's get this place back to normal first then we can re-attach the darn thing. I'm just wondering when he managed to hide that thing in there, I'm sure I would have noticed when he did. I just hope that Jeremy's friend can pull through for us one more time."

The toy models nodded and then Toy Freddy spoke, "But even if he can't, we at least have the closure of knowing that he's finally at peace now. The children are no longer suffering, which means he isn't either. Will I always miss him? Of course as I know now as long as there has been a Bonnie, there has been a Freddy at their side. I took mine for granted, but you're lucky to have a Freddy who cares enough to put you and everyone else before himself. It took a heavy loss for me to learn that."

"True words of a true leader" Freddy responded, "Now let's get to work everyone."

As the restored and toy models worked on repairing their home Marionette and Golden Freddy paid Rex a visit. Though the man was slumped over in his computer asleep the two animatronics left the chip with a simple request for the chip to be rebuilt and the memories transferred over. They then turned to the computer screen and placed a simple message.

"It's Us."

Satisfied with what they had done they returned back to the Pizzeria to help with the repairs. While the others replaced the dry wall and moped up the blood Golden worked on cleaning the blood up from inside the room. As the cleaning was being done Marionette looked at the spring lock suit trying to decide what should be done with it. The puppet feared that if something wasn't done the evil inside the now dead man would eventually give the animatronic life once more.

"Sure it would be great for a horror attraction, but I can't let the same fate befall anyone else. Goldy when you have a minute I think I have an idea from the spring lock suit! Does anyone know where the nearest incinerator is?" Marionette asked.

"We can looked it up" Chica responded, "Why?"

The puppet looked at the spring lock suit already feeling an evil aura from it, "Because, only something that evil can be cleansed by the fires of Hell itself."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Golden Freddy decided to take the suit to a nearby garbage disposal plant. Shaking his head he looked towards the old suit and threw it into the open flames not even wincing at the screams emitted from the now burning animatronic. He and the Marionette had to ensure that their charges were safe, and that in time they could restore the Fazbear name so the history of Fredbear's wouldn't be repeated. The golden bear returned to the pizzeria in time just as the 6 AM chime began to ring.

The children had been saved, now there was just one last thing to do.

They now had to focus on restoring the memory chip, and Toy Bonnie.

=End=


	19. They Have the Technology

They Have the Technology

A/N: I think we're almost to the end here since there's only one last thing to wrap up. This one has been a lot of fun to write. I may be considering doing a type of sequel once this one is finished and I update some other projects. I do not own anyone but Crackers and Rex, everyone else belongs to Scott Cawthon.

It had been about a week since the souls of the children had been freed from the restored animatronics. Since then business had started booming once more, and there was even talk about an expansion or possibly moving to a new building. Jeremy and Mike were happy to know that the children were finally at rest, and it seemed like the animatronics were as well. As night started to roll around once again Jeremy went about cleaning the place like usual taking note on how much lighter the place felt.

"Honestly lad do ye ever have a day off?" Foxy asked.

Jeremy shrugged, "I don't mind working here, ever since you guys helped free those poor kids it's like a whole new place."

"No life, squawk no life!" Crackers commented.

"That is one wise cracking parrot, wonder what it would taste like" Jeremy muttered.

Freddy chuckled, "Tell me Jeremy, how has that one request going?"

Jeremy turned towards the restored bear, "Rex is having one hell of a time with it, but he's doing everything he can. I'm actually going to help him once I'm done here. Hey is that box of spare parts still in the one room?"

"I think so" Toy Chica responded hopping down from the stage, "I can go look. Which ones do you need?"

"Can't say it's a secret by Freddy's order" Jeremy responded gently, "Bonnie can you go look for me?"

Bonnie nodded, "Not a problem Jeremy. If they're there I'll set them by the door for you."

"Thank you" Jeremy responded.

Marionette popped up from its box, "Hmmm I wonder what a person who worked with the toy models and a hacker could be up to. Since you're cleaning I have something I need to get out of this box."

Balloon Boy laughed, "Spring cleaning?"

Marionette set an endoskeleton down outside of their box, "You could say that."

"How long have you been keeping that thing in there?" Toy Freddy asked looking at the endoskeleton.

Marionette shrugged, "Long enough. Chica could you go set this by the door please?"

Chica nodded and placed the endoskeleton by the door and noticed the box of parts that Bonnie had retrieved. She had recalled a conversation between herself and the other restored models that they were having Toy Bonnie rebuilt in secret to surprise the other toys. Their running joke was Rex would obviously have the technology to rebuild him, and perhaps make him a little better. Returning to the show stage she nodded to Freddy who understood what was being said. Their attention then turned to Mike as he walked in with Leo in tow once more, "Hey there's our favorite junior guard"

Leo grinned slightly, "I brought a new game for us to try! It's called Apples to Apples!"

"Sounds like fun!" Balloon Boy grinned.

Goldy appeared and looked at the box, "Looks like you're safe tonight Mike it's a multiplayer."

"I take the kid to game night and I never get invited" Mike grumbled.

Toy Freddy stopped the guard, "Then come play with us, we won't try and get you if you're not in the office you know."

Mangle nodded jumping down from the stage in Pirate's Cove, "Toy Freddy is right, so come play with us. How does the game work?"

Leo started to explain the rules to the animatronics that in each round there would be one player who was the judge and gave a topic. The other players would have to pick a card that would be suit the given situation. The judge would then look at the cards and determine who they thought was the best choice. Whoever got five pairs of a scenario and "correct" choice would be the winner. Soon everyone gathered around one of the tables in the dining room and the game started to begin. Leo pulled a green card since everyone decided he should be the first judge of the game, "Okay the card is Creepy. Everyone pick a card to go with it."

Everyone placed a card on the table and Leo picked them up and started reading through them. Cow Pies, Tom Hanks, Blackholes, Top of a Roller Coaster, Duct Tape, First Day of School, Penguins, Bigfoot, Alien Abductions, Going to the Dentist, and My Past. Leo started to laugh at the results that were given to him and picked Going to the Dentist which meant Toy Chica had won the round. As the animatronics started to understand the game better the game became more interesting and silly. Even Mike found himself having a good time with the few things that some time ago would have tried to kill him without hesitation.

"I win!" Balloon Boy called, "Can we play again?"

Everyone nodded and the game started once more giving another round of laughs and joy. Though the older models also had their thoughts on the request they had given Jeremy. Freddy was hoping that the former guard could do something to help. He had noticed that despite how much his friend tried to hide it, they were still grieving. Like Bonnie had said he was the only one without a counterpart, and though he said it didn't bother him Freddy knew better. He could count on multiple occasions where the lavender rabbit would go down to the basement just to grieve. Freddy never pushed him about it though, he knew despite all appearances if Bonnie became upset he would snap easier than Freddy himself. Yet that only happened on rare occasions and the rabbit would apologize quickly. Freddy was pulled from his thoughts as Bonnie nudged him, "Huh?"

"You still with us Freddy? It's your turn to be the judge" Bonnie responded.

Meanwhile Rex worked tirelessly trying to rebuild the memory chip that had been damaged in his small apartment. He had woken up with his screen saying "It's Us.", and found the chip with a note explaining what it was, and why it was important that it be restored or recreated. Hearing a knock at his door he indicated it was open and watched as Jeremy lugged in an endoskeleton, and a few boxes of spare parts that belonged to a certain blue rabbit.

"How's it going, Rex?" Jeremy asked setting the skeleton down.

Rex groaned, "Do you know how many circuits run in this thing ALONE? I've got a majority of it done, you gotta see some of the memories on this thing. This little rabbit had one hell of a fight drive in him when he needed it."

"Bonnie, fighting? I find that very hard to believe actually." Jeremy responded.

Rex motioned to his computer, "Then watch this. Maybe you'll see a side to the toy model that you never knew existed."

Jeremy went to the computer and started to play a file that was listed as "last moment". He watched from Bonnie's point of view as he told the others what he was going to do, and the last moments he spent with his friends. He could tell just how sad the rabbit was, especially when he hugged Chica one last time and said his final words to everyone else. What surprised him most was when he lunged for one of the workers and released a scream he hadn't heard in ages. The workers began to panic and focused solely on him allowing the others to escape. He watched as Bon was battered with wrenches, a fire extinguisher, and the one that made his stomach turn the most, a mallet. He physically winced as the mallet made a direct hit to Bonnie's back, and felt ill once the mallet made a direction connection with Bonnie's skull ending the memory entirely.

"I don't get it Rex, if he hid it before his last stand, then how did this get recorded to it? Better yet, how on earth did he manage to hide it where he did." Jeremy asked.

Rex turned around and clicked on another file listed as hide, "This should answer your question pretty quick then."

Jeremy watched once again from the toy models point of view as he snuck into the parts and service room while the older models were shut down for the day. He watched as the toy model delicately removed the main part of their memory chip and nestled it into the replacement arm that was going to be placed on Bonnie. Just as the rabbit was about to leave Golden Freddy had appeared to confront the toy model on what they were doing. After hearing the explanation though the golden bear seemed satisfied with the toys answer and allowed it to go without any hassle.

"So Goldy knew where it was this whole time" Jeremy smirked.

Rex nodded, "It appears that way. I watched through all the memories of this little guy. I think he had a small transmitter that allowed anything he experienced to be replicated to the chip. Anyways, where did you find this endoskeleton?"

"The puppet has been keeping that thing in its box it seems" Jeremy responded pulling out some of the parts, "It always kinda creeped me out, was always thinking and up to something. I think since it's been in this location it and Golden Freddy have started working together to keep everyone safe."

Rex looked at his friend, "You know, if I didn't know any of this stuff or have seen it first-hand I would think you're absolutely crazy."

"I worked there for five nights knowing the danger, I think that qualifies me for being crazy you know." Jeremy laughed slightly, "The only one that really didn't seem to have it out for me was actually Toy Bonnie. He always took his time while coming to get me, and often let himself get fooled by the mask I had to use. The older Bonnie….not so much."

"You almost sound terrified of those rabbits." Rex smirked working on the memory chip once more.

Jeremy shuddered at some of the memories, "Considering one of them had no face, I say it's justified."

Rex looked at his friend and continued to work on the memory chip as Jeremy started working on fitting the endoskeleton with Toy Bonnie's parts. Looking at the time he realized that he needed to get some sleep so he could open again in a few hours, "I should head home I work again tomorrow."

"Alright man see you later" Rex replied as Jeremy left.

The former guard went home and ended up suffering from nightmares of the two animatronic rabbits that had loved playing games with him. Looking at his phone he got a text from Rex saying that the memory chip was complete, and he got most of the parts placed on the endoskeleton. They would still have to run the wiring and work on the voice box to ensure that he still sounded the same. There was much to be done, but in the end it would be worth it to have everyone back together again.

"Just hold on a little longer Bonnie" Jeremy sighed as he unlocked the doors to the building, "We're going as fast as we can."

=End=


	20. Give Gifts, Give Life

Give Gifts, Give Life

A/N: Hard to believe how far this has come in a matter of days. Anyways I wanted to thank everyone who's taken time to read this, and even the reviews. This was a story I was very uncertain about in the begining. I hope everyone has enjoyed the ride.

Jeremy and Rex sat in a tiny apartment ready to scream at the top of their lungs. They had managed to restore Toy Bonnie, yet the animatronic wouldn't activate no matter what they did. Jeremy had been tempted to ask the Marionette on what could be causing it, but he didn't want the other toys to catch on about what was going on.

"Maybe he really did malfunction" Rex sighed, "If that's the case I'm going to have to rebuild his programing from the ground up."

Jeremy rubbed his temples, "That's not good at all if he did though, I'm sure the programing would be a pain in the ass."

"Yeah it usually is, but we've already put so much effort into getting him restored. We can't stop now I can only imagine how upset the others would be" Rex responded noticing Jeremy's phone vibrating, "Probably the night guard huh?"

Jeremy nodded and picked up the phone, "What's up, Mike?"

"Something is very wrong here Jeremy. I keep checking the monitors and I keep seeing a shadow just peering in the dark spots. I've asked Freddy and the others about it, and it's even left them troubled." Mike responded over the phone.

"Mike, I need you to find Marionette and Golden Freddy. I have a few questions for them about a little project I'm working on." Jeremy replied, "Please just tell them to come to Rex's apartment."

"Sure thing" Mike responded and hung up, "Hey Goldy, Puppet! Jeremy needs you at Rex's place for some reason!"

The puppet and golden bear leaned into the office, "Does he now?"

"I guess something has gone wrong with their little project." Mike sighed.

Goldy nodded, "It is possible, there was no guarantee that the spare endoskeleton would work."

"Indeed, let's go then this could be serious." Marionette responded and teleported with Golden Freddy to the apartment of their hacker friend.

Relief washed over the two men as the two animatronics appeared in the living room. Without even saying anything Golden Freddy and Marionette started to look over the restored toy model. The puppet seemed to utter a few things and asked that Goldy teleport it back to the building for a moment it had something to retrieve. The golden bear had no objections and teleported the puppet to the basement of the building. Neither were surprised to see the restored Bonnie standing in front of the crate that contained the toy models mutilated endoskeleton.

"Bonnie, please excuse us we need to get something" Marionette spoke softly causing the rabbit to jump.

The restored rabbit turned to the two mysterious animatronics, "The fact that you two are here means something has most likely gone wrong, hasn't it?"

"They do have him put back together" Golden started.

Marionette nodded and opened the crate pulling out the toy models beloved guitar, "However, he won't appear to wake up or even remotely function."

"Is there anything I can do?" Bonnie asked without hesitation.

Golden Freddy placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder, "When we get the little bugger activated again, don't let him out of your sight. We've witnessed a lot of his memories when he wakes up again he may be shy and very timid around everyone but you."

"Why me?" Bonnie asked.

Marionette got up and closed the crate once more, "Because, out of everyone he had the closest bond with you. If we can bring him back, he'll need someone to help him get back on his feet. I'm sure the toy models will be overjoyed to have him back, but I can only wonder what will happen between Toy Chica and Freddy."

"I'm sure they'll be fine" Freddy called from the stairwell, "Bonnie, you promised me you wouldn't come back down here."

Bonnie looked down, "Sorry Freddy."

The restored bear shook his head slightly and made his way for the floor, "I'm worried about you. Come on let's get back upstairs, he'll be back before you know it."

Marionette and Golden Freddy watched as the two restored models made their way for the backstage area. The two nodded and returned to Rex's apartment and started to think of a way to restore the toy model to its original state. Goldy took the guitar from Marionette and placed it gently in the toy models grasp, "We gave him a gift, now shall we give him life once more?"

Marionette nodded and revealed its actual eyes, "Indeed we shall. I do not have the strength to do it on my own though at the moment."

Goldy nodded, "Then allow me to help, it seems we'll both be responsible for this one."

The puppet nodded, "Then again aren't we responsible for all of them?"

Rex and Jeremy watched as the puppet and Golden Freddy started to glow faintly. Each animatronic placed a hand on one of the toy rabbit's shoulders, as if the energy alone would revitalize the animatronic. They watched in shock as the blue rabbit started to stir. Within a few seconds the toy rabbit's eyes opened revealing the endoskeleton eyes that the rabbit had been known for hiding.

"Aaaaaaaa" Toy Bonnie uttered making sure his voice box still functioned.

Rex blinked and then looked to Jeremy, "It's Alive! It's Alive! Hahahaha!"

"Really, you had to go with a Frankenstein reference?" Jeremy asked and then turned his attention to Bonnie, "Bonnie, do you remember who I am?"

Bonnie blinked and reverted his eyes back to his normal ones, "Jeremy? What happened? Where am I? What happened to the others? How am I even here? My body was completely destroyed!"

"One thing at a time" Marionette responded gently, "You don't need to overload your systems already."

Goldy nodded, "You're in an apartment that belongs to Jeremy's friend Rex. The two of them have been rebuilding you piece by piece. Marionette has kept a spare endoskeleton in its box fearing that something like this would happen someday. We used it to rebuild you."

"I see…" Toy Bonnie blinked, "The others!?"

Jeremy motioned for the toy to calm down, "Everyone is alive and well. Toy Chica and Toy Freddy still grieve your loss from time to time, but they continue to live in honor of your memory. Mangle's been restored to her original form and performs with Foxy. BB…oh BB he's been entertaining kids in his own way. The restored models miss you as well, especially your older brother."

"Good, I'm glad they're all okay" Bonnie looked relieved and slumped over, "I'm glad that the two of them are happy."

Jeremy got up and stretched, "Well Bonnie, are you ready to go home? I'm sure everyone is waiting for you."

"He can't go yet" Rex responded, "I need to make sure he didn't malfunction, and that he's up to date."

"Will it hurt?" Bonnie asked curiously.

Rex shrugged, "The others didn't seem to complain too much. Let's get you looked at Bonnie. I'm sure the sooner we get this done and the sooner you can return to the others the happier everyone will be."

The toy rabbit nodded and allowed the hacker access to his systems. Rex looked through everything and patched a few things that he noticed seemed off from the rest of the programming of the others. After performing a clean sweep and not detecting any malfunctions he gave the toy rabbit an all clear for him to return back to the pizzeria. Jeremy nodded and came up with an idea on how to surprise everyone, "Bonnie, you're not scared of closed spaces are you?"

"Where are you going with this?" Bonnie asked.

Jeremy looked to Marionette and Goldy, "If either of you tell ANYONE he's functioning-"

"What you'll dismantle us?" Marionette asked laughing slightly, "We won't tell. However, something to hide him in would help wouldn't it?"

Jeremy nodded, "Read my mind."

"We're on it" Goldy responded and quickly teleported out of the room.

Within twenty minutes the golden bear had returned with a wooden crate big enough for the toy model to fit in comfortably. Jeremy helped place the blue bunny inside and reassured him when he woke up he'd be back with the others. Toy Bonnie nodded hopping that everything Jeremy was telling him would be true. With parting words the two animatronics returned to the building getting curious looks from the others.

"Where were you two?" Toy Freddy asked.

Marionette shrugged, "Out. Does it matter?"

Balloon Boy leaned over the edge of the show stage, "You seemed like you were in a hurry though."

"It was urgent" Goldy responded.

Foxy and Mangle peered from their curtain, "Sounds like it if you two rushed off so quickly. Is something going on?"

Marionette shook their head and returned to its box, "No, everything is fine. I'm sorry but I need to rest."

Toy Chica looked Goldy, "Ummm Golden Freddy, I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" Goldy asked the toy chicken.

Toy Chica looked around embarrassed, "I'm thinking of asking Toy Freddy to be mine forever. I don't think he's one who's really to be that straight forward at times….Yet, he's the only bot for me really."

"Then follow your own desires" Goldy responded, "Freddy, a moment if you could."

The restored bear got down from the show stage, "Something wrong, Goldy?"

"Jeremy's project is complete. It'll be here tomorrow morning." Goldy responded getting ready to return to his own sanctuary.

Freddy nodded, "I understand, thank you."

Everyone but the restored models looked at Freddy curious on what he and Goldy were talking about. For the rest of the evening Mike watched as vows were made between some bots, and others who seemed to be longing for something else. Heading out towards the show stage he approached Bonnie who seemed to be disinterested in everything around him. Mike gently tapped the rabbit, "I just recently started playing guitar, do you think you could show me some of the ropes?"

Bonnie looked at Mike, "Why me?"

"I heard sometimes music helps bring everyone together. I know you're still grieving over your little brother. Hell if something happened to Leo I'd be a wreck, maybe even just lose myself and do something stupid. I was hoping that maybe if I played with you, I'd help you feel better until he's back." Mike responded looking away slightly.

The lavender rabbit nodded, "I appreciate it. There should be a spare guitar in the backstage go ahead and grab it."

Mike quickly rushed and grabbed the spare guitar, "I'm glad I'll be getting some lessons from a guitar legend himself."

Bonnie chuckled a little, "I'm hardly a legend, now then what songs do you actually know?"

Mike started to gently strum the strings, "None, zilch, nada."

Bonnie shook his head, "Alright then, I'll teach you something easy to pick up. I think I have just the one too. Bon always wanted to play it with me, but he never could since I was missing an arm."

For the rest of the night shift Mike started to learn some of Bonnie's favorite songs. Freddy watched from one of the tables realizing that Bonnie did seem to be a little better. He also watched as Toy Chica and Toy Freddy expressed their vows for one another. Part of him could only wonder how Toy Bonnie would have taken it if he were present. Hearing the chimes indicating that 6 AM had come again he returned to the stage with the others. As they stood there he noticed that Jeremy had come to work with a large crate.

"Hey Jeremy, what's in the crate lad?" Foxy asked.

"Secret" Jeremy responded winking.

The restored models nodded understanding what Jeremy was really implying. Freddy turned to Bonnie who appeared to be in higher spirits already. He turned his attention towards the dining area preparing himself for the children that would be coming in for the day. Meanwhile, in the backstage area Jeremy opened the crate and gently nudged the toy model resting within it. He was relieved to be greeted by the two optimistic green eyes that he thought he'd never see again.

"You'll be on soon." Jeremy responded, "Welcome home."

Toy Bonnie nodded, "It's good to be back. Just show me the stage so I can finally go back to what I love doing."

=End=


	21. Finale

Finale

A/N: Here it is, the final chapter for A Toy's Will. I've decided to follow through with a sequel, and that's all I'm revealing about that for the time being. I now give you the finale to A Toy's Will.

Toy Bonnie watched carefully from the door of the backstage area as the others started to wake up and go through their warm up routine. Peering out slightly he noticed that everyone stood next to their counterpart, but interacted with everyone else. With almost a heavy feeling he watched as Toy Chica pecked Toy Freddy's cheek. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned to Jeremy who seemed to understand what was running through his mind, "Jeremy?"

"Are you alright?" Jeremy asked.

Bon nodded, "I'm happy that she's happy. Granted it sucks when you lose your interest to your best friend, but they look so happy together and I won't get in the way of that."

Jeremy nodded, "You're a sweet one that's for sure. I'll go get things set up so just wait back here okay?"

The toy rabbit nodded and watched as Jeremy started to get on the stage. He was happy to see the guard that he had come to admire just for the fact they were brave enough to last five nights at the old place. He watched as Jeremy approached Freddy and started to say a few things that he couldn't catch. The restored bear nodded and then turned his attention towards the mass group of children that had gathered around the stage, "I have some exciting news to share with everyone!"

"Oh what kind of news, Freddy?" Chica asked going along with the script.

Foxy peered from his curtain, "Are ye finally joining me crew, Freddy?!"

Freddy chuckled and shook his head, "Sorry to disappoint you Foxy, but not this time. This is very special news."

"Then just tell us already Freddy" Bonnie chuckled slightly, "Can't you see that the children are eager to know themselves?"

Toy Freddy turned to his restored counterpart, "What's going on?"

"Must be something special" Toy Chica responded, "So what's the good news Freddy?"

Freddy looked to his friends and then towards the children once more, "We will be having someone joining us back here on the stage after a long absence. As you know Chica and I have our little siblings here with us, and today I want all of you to give a warm welcome to Bonnie's little brother who's back from being sick. So everyone, please give a warm Fazbear welcome to Toy Bonnie!"

Toy Freddy and Chica looked in shock as a familiar blue bunny made their way onto the stage. Without even thinking they quickly rushed the toy bunny knocking him to the ground in a hug, "Bonnie!"

Bon laughed faintly as he was tackled, "It's okay, I'm here."

Before the toy models could continue Freddy offered his hand to the toy rabbit that had just joined them, "Welcome home, Bon. We've been waiting sometime for you. So tell me, are you ready to rock?"

Bon nodded and grabbed his guitar that he dropped from being tackled by Toy Freddy and Chica, "You know it."

The restored models nodded and the toys took their place next to their counterparts. Before they started everyone took a moment as the children continued to chant Bonnie's name, which made the restored toy tempted to retreat back to the backstage area. Feeling a hand on his shoulder though he looked up and met the gaze of his brother who silently reassured him that everything would be alright. Once the children settled down the Fazbear band started their show, which seemed to have more life now that everyone was together again. The acts continued on well into the last hours of business as soon as the last child left Jeremy started to clean the tables once more, "What a day huh?"

"Bonnie!" Toy Chica cried and hugged her friend tightly, "It's really you….W-We were afraid that we lost you for good!"

Bon nodded, "You came pretty close to be honest."

"It's good to see that you're with us again" Toy Freddy started looking down, "Bonnie, I know I was a horrible friend in the past….I really don't even deserve to call you my friend for how I treated you."

The toy rabbit shook their head and placed a hand on the toy bear's shoulder, "Freddy, you're too hard on yourself. I know a lot of it was to show off, and that you felt insecure because of the burden placed on us."

"Wait you-" Toy Freddy started.

Bon shrugged, "Come on Freddy, you're my best friend I notice stuff like that."

The toy bear was at a loss for words, the blue rabbit had managed to read him entirely. He watched as BB rushed up and hugged Bon happy that he was with them once more. Next Mangle and Foxy emerged from Pirate's cove and welcomed the toy rabbit back from Davy Jones Locker. Soon restored Chica and Freddy welcomed Bon back as well, and expressed how happy they were to see him functioning. Then there was Bonnie who seemed to watch intently, as if waiting for something.

Bon turned to his restored counterpart, "Brother?"

"Don't you ever pull something like that again." Bonnie uttered and then pulled the toy model into a hug, "Do you understand?"

Bon nodded sinking into the embrace some feeling oil slide from his eyes, "I'm sorry, I know it was reckless, but I had to save everyone. Everyone deserved the chance to live, and if I had to be the sacrifice so they could I would do it all over again."

"Here I was hoping you would be different from me in that aspect" Bonnie chuckled softly, "But I'm relieved to have you back here with us, the family is finally back together."

Bon nodded, "Indeed it is, I'm sorry everyone for all the pain I've caused."

"No need to apologize" Freddy stated patting the toy rabbit on the head, "Just don't do that again I'm not sure if I'd be able to pull your brother out of a sorrow that deep again."

The toy rabbit nodded, "Thank you for taking care of him Freddy. He's lucky to have someone like you looking out for him."

"Now that that's taken care of. Mike has the night off and there's a temporary guard, who's up to playing with them?" Freddy asked turning to the others.

Everyone raised their hands including the restored toy rabbit. The animatronics then split up in groups. Freddy and Chica and their toy counterparts took the East Hall, while Bonnie with Bon in tow would take the West Hall with Foxy and Mangle. Balloon Boy decided to take the East Hall since he was sure that Bonnie would psych out yet another guard. Bonnie offered his hand to Bon, "Come on, let's get you settled in for your first night."

Bon nodded and before he could even blink they were in the supply closet, "How did you?"

"Teleportation" Bonnie responded and looked up at the camera, "Every guard has been convinced that I've been able to."

"How though?" Bon asked looking around and then to the camera as well.

"Strange things happen when you've been possessed by an angry spirit" Bonnie responded.

Bon nodded and followed Bonnie towards the door that lead to the office. They peered in slightly as Balloon Boy snuck in and started to laugh alerting the guard that they were already failing. The guard looked in a panic and tried to turn on the lights, "Damn it!"

Bon watched as Bonnie jammed the doors, "Bonnie?"

"Go get him" Bonnie motioned for the guard, "First night should be a breeze."

The toy rabbit nodded and snuck into the office as the guard tried to find everyone on his monitor. Once he pulled it down Bonnie lunged for him releasing a scream that alerted the others that someone was already in the office. Balloon Boy started to laugh once more as the guard passed out and wet themselves at the same time. Bon backed off and noticed that everyone had gathered around the office doors and windows. Marionette and Golden Freddy also appeared before the toy rabbit, "Well done Bonnie. Let us welcome you home."

"Thank you" Bon responded just as the 6 AM chime began, "Time sure does fly doesn't it?"

Everyone nodded and returned to their places in the building. Bon took his place next to Bonnie and was eager to start another day of what could be viewed as his new life. He nodded slightly as Toy Chica and Freddy turned to face him, wanting to make sure that he was still actually there and it wasn't just a dream. Looking up to his restored counterpart he was greeted with a soft nod, and then an affectionate pat on the head. Marionette peered from its box on the show stage and looked towards the restored toy, wanting to ensure that they were doing alright. BB quickly climbed up on the stage and hugged the toy rabbit once more, thankful that someone who was actually kind to him was back. Soon the place was alive once more with the happy cheers of children, and to the animatronics it was music to their ears.

Their lives were now complete, and they owed their present success to the will of a toy who put everyone else before itself. If it hadn't been for Bonnie's self-sacrificing nature, the fate of the pizzeria could have had a different outlook. Everything was owed to the toy that made the ultimate sacrifice, but through the will of the others returned to where it was needed most.

Though Bon was just a mere toy, he showed a will that was strong enough to not just save his friends, but the Fazbear name. A name which continued to grow and expand leaving the bloody past behind it, and looked forward to a bright future.

=The End=


End file.
